


30 Days of Mileven

by MistyTheFangirlyLady



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Animal Ears, Clothing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, Grocery Shopping, Hanging Out, Holding Hands, Ice Cream, Kigurumis, Kissing, Making Out, Morning Routines, Romance, Shopping, Spooning, Studying, Wearing Different Clothes, Wearing Kigurumis, cosplaying, eating ice cream, hanging out with friends, watching a movie, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyTheFangirlyLady/pseuds/MistyTheFangirlyLady
Summary: Seems self-explanatory. Time to do the 30 Day OTP challenge with Mikey and Ellie! Constructive criticism is welcome and comments and kudos are much appreciated! This will be updated when I can make time!01 - Holding hands - Done02 - Cuddling somewhere - Done03 - Gaming/watching a movie - Done04 - On a date - Done05 - Kissing - Done06 - Wearing each others’ clothes - Done07 - Cosplaying - Done08 - Shopping - Done09 - Hanging out with friends - Done10 - With animal ears - Done11 - Wearing kigurumis - Done12 - Making out - Done13 - Eating ice cream - Done14 - Genderswapped - Done15 - In a different clothing style - Done16 - During their morning ritual(s) - Done17 - Spooning - Done18 - Doing something together19 - In formal wear20 - Dancing21 - Cooking/baking22 - In battle, side-by-side23 - Arguing24 - Making up afterwards25 - Gazing into each others’ eyes26 - Getting married27 - On one of their birthdays28 - Doing something ridiculous29 - Doing something sweet30 - Doing something hot





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: Holding Hands
> 
> Setting: In the school gymnasium, after the Snow Ball in the last episode of the second season
> 
> Other Characters: Nancy, Max (mention)
> 
> Point of View: Third-Person Singular (Eleven)
> 
> Summary: The Snow Ball ends, but El doesn't want Mike to leave...
> 
> Warning: Spoilers if you haven't watched Season 2 or completed it! 
> 
> Author's Notes: Hey and welcome to my fanfic! I just got into Stranger Things a few days ago and I love it so much! The story, the characters, the writing, they're all great! I was thinking of making this since Mike and Eleven are my OTP. I'll try my best to keep them in character and post as soon as I can (school and all that, you know?). As I said in the description, constructive criticism is welcome and it would be great to leave a comment and some kudos!
> 
> So, with all of that said, here's the first prompt! Enjoy!

Ever since she saw him in the woods on that rainy night, Eleven was fond of Michael Wheeler. The thing was that...she didn't know what it was called. The more they hung out with one another, the stronger the feeling in her chest becomes. It heightened when he pressed his lips against hers that one night, the night she got separated from him to kill the Demogorgon. Since then, her feelings for him were strong, stronger than her feelings towards her other friends. Those feelings caused her to do stupid things to see him again, only to see him with that red-haired girl in the gym. Max, was it? She didn't like her because of her being with Mike at that gym. Thank goodness she wasn't with him at the Snow Ball, that she could finally be with Mike tonight.

After the ball ended, it was time for everyone to leave...including Mike. He and El said their goodbyes to their friends, though she didn't tell Max goodbye. When they left, Mike was going to do the same; however, El didn't want him to leave, so she held his hands tightly to keep him from leaving. He turned to her and saw the sad look on her face. "Don't go," she whispered to him. 

He gave her a reassuring look on his face. "El..." he muttered before gently squeezing her hands and smiling. "It's alright. The Snow Ball is over, but I'll get to see you tomorrow."

"But..." She trailed off and looked away from him, thinking about what she should say to him. 

She could see his smile drop. "But what?" What words can help her tell him how she was feeling? She kept thinking about dancing with him more, holding him more, kissing him more. She wanted to do all of that right that instant. Just for once, for all the time with him she missed because of Hopper...

Suddenly, Mike pulled her into a tight yet comforting hug, surprising her a little and making her heart race. "I won't be away forever, El. I know this is cheesy to say, but..."

She looked up at him with a puzzled look. "Cheesy?" she asked.

He sighed and explained, "It's...um...when you say something that people roll their eyes to..." She still looked puzzled. He then broke the hug and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You know, like..." He paused to roll his eyes. "'Uh, why did you say that shit? That's so cheesy!'" She giggled, now understanding what he meant. "But, anyways..." He continued, "I'll always be with you...even if we're apart." She began blushing. She was blushing before, but the red in her face amplified a little. "I wish I could stay with you for a little longer, but-"

"Mike!" shouted Nancy from afar. The two kids looked at her standing at the door, keeping it open by leaning on it. She gestured him to come over. "Come on, you two know the ball's over. We need to get home!"

The boy sighed once more and shouted back, "I'm coming! Hold on!" He then turned back to El, holding her hands and gently squeezing them again. "I have bedtime and my parents will kill me if I'm late, so I need to go." He gave her another smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

El bit her lip a little. She wanted him to stay with her a little longer, but it would be stupid and...well, she learned from her stupid actions, so she knew better. She looked up at him with a half smile and asked, "Promise?"

He nodded. "Promise." The two were leaning in for a kiss, but then...

"Mike! Time to go!" Nancy shouted again.

The boy grunted and shouted back at her once more, "Just a second!" He turned back to the girl he loved and said, "Right, you know where we'll meet, so...uh...see ya." He then kissed her cheek, let go of her hands, and ran to his older sister. El could see the teenage girl grin at her little brother.

"Sooo, you and Eleven..."

"Shut up." The two continued talking as they left the gym, leaving Eleven alone. She touched the cheek Mike kissed and let out a deep sigh, smiling at the thought of seeing Mike again. Maybe tomorrow, she can dance with him more, hold him more, kiss him more. She just hoped that Hopper wouldn't be suspicious. "I'll always be with you, even if we're apart..." she murmured to herself. "Mike."

She remembered that Hopper was waiting outside to pick her up, so she left the gym to get to him and his car.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: Cuddling Somewhere
> 
> Setting: After Season 2, Hopper and El's cabin, on her bed.
> 
> Other Characters: Hopper (mention), Kali (mention)
> 
> Point of View: Third-Person Singular (Mike)
> 
> Summary: When visiting her in a sad state, Mike thinks up of a way to comfort El.
> 
> Warning: Mild spoilers for Season 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Before I do, I NEVER expected this to blow up as it did. Just...wow! Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate it!  
> Anyways, I was going to write this in Ellie's P.O.V. again, but I thought it would be more interesting if I write this in Mikey's P.O.V., leaving some things up to interpretation. Hope you guys don't mind! Here's the second prompt!

El was living a normal life for the past couple of months, but there are certain times when she can take visitors and when not to, when she can go out and when not to. She didn't set those times though, it was Hopper. Of course he would, he was practically her father, after all. An overprotective father...a very overprotective father. 

Mike and El did arrange something so that they can meet at night. Mike did his chores and got enough money to buy walkie-talkies for just the two of them. He didn't any of his friends accidentally listening to the things he says to El. That would be so freaking embarrassing to talk about when they come to school. Anyway, they communicate with those two special walkie-talkies. El tells him when Hopper isn't around and they can choose either of these decisions:

El arrives at Mike's home and goes through his window.

Or maybe...

Mike arrives at El's cabin and uses a special knock they've discussed about the first night.

This night, he was going to her cabin. He already lied to his parents that he'll be visiting Will's and Hopper was going to be gone until midnight, at least, according to El. He rode his bike on the trail to the cabin. Although Hopper was away, he was being wary of his surroundings. There wasn't any weird shit happening since the closing of the gate back a couple of months ago, but he shouldn't let his guard down. What if something might lung for him? Maybe someone? Maybe-

His train of thought stopped when he suddenly crashed into a tree, his head knocking against it and leaving him in a daze for a few second. "Ow! Damn it..." he muttered as he put his hand on his forehead. He groaned and backed his bike away from the tree. "I'm such a dumbass..." _Never think and bike at the same time,_ he thought to himself.

As he backed away, he noticed that the tree he crashed into just so happened to be one of the trees of the cabin alarm system. He sighed in relief. That would have been a hell of an entrance if he tripped over it. It would also make him turn to a hell of a mess when Hopper found out.

He parked his bike behind a tree facing the other way so that Hopper wouldn't see it right away if he came back and ran up to the porch. He knocked the door in a rhythm similar to the first part of the chorus of "You Don't Mess Around with Jim" by Jim Croce. He waited for a few seconds before hearing footsteps walking closer to the door. He took a deep breath as El unlocked the door and revealed herself. His heart raced at the mere sight of her. Why?! They've been together for two months and he was still doing that?! Jeez...

Her hair was in their usual curls and she wore a plain white pajama shirt and pants. Despite her looking pretty though she was plainly dressed...he noticed the shine on her cheeks...they looked sticky. She smiled, making his face heat up, though it wasn't her usual smile. She opened the screen door as she murmured, "Mike." She sniffed afterward.

He awkwardly smiled at her, greeting back, "H-hey, El." She then hugged him suddenly, catching him off-guard a little. "I'm glad you're here." That was...weird. They usually exchange greetings before getting inside, sometimes with a hug. But her saying, "I'm glad you're here"? That made Mike more concerned about her.

"El?" She released the hug and gestured him to come inside, in which he did while closing the door behind him. He still continued, "El, what's the matter?" She looked at him with a puzzled look, her smile dropping.

"What?" she asked.

He started to look worried. "Is something wrong, El?" She shook her head, but he knew that was bullshit. He placed his hands on her shoulders and stated, "El, friends don't lie. You know that right?" She nodded, looking like she was about to cry. Feeling bad, he gave her a good hug and said, "It's okay, El. I'm not mad at you, I'm just...worried about you."

"Kali..." she whispered to him after half a minute of silence. He was confused, breaking the hug to look at her.

"Kali?" he asked. Who the hell was that? She grabbed his hand and dragged him to her room before letting go to close the door. "El, who's Kali?" he asked again, sitting on her bed and taking off his shoes.

She faced him and sighed deeply before answering, "My...sister." His eyes widened at those words. Sister?

"W-wait, you have a sister?!" She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She looked away from him, but walked towards him.

"Before I came back...I visited her," she explained, dodging his question.

He was getting more confused than before. "What? Why?"

El let out another deep sigh before joining Mike on the bed and telling him everything she did when she ran away from the cabin those few months ago, from finding her mother to running away from Kali's gang. Like the kind boyfriend he was to her, he listened to it all, keeping quiet and asking questions about certain events she described. Both then began to lay on the bed as she finally went to the reason. "Today...I went to find her again," she began. "I didn't leave here, but..."

"In your mind?" Mike asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Um...well, how is she, i-if you don't mind me asking?"

She thinned her lips to a line, looking down and arching her eyebrows upward. "Mad." Silence roamed around the room for a minute, Mike thinking about what she told him about Kali and what she did.

He reached his arm around her and said, "It's okay, El-"

"No," she replied, making his arm stop in place. "The outcasts h-hate me now. Kali keeps telling them to forgive me, but..." She began sniffing in sadness again, her eyes watering. "I don't think..." She began to sob and cover her face with her hands. He knew what she was trying to say and he felt terrible, pulling her into an embrace.

"Hey, El, it's okay," he whispered to her to comfort her, his hand stroking her hair. "It's alright..." She buried her face into his chest, crying into it.

"I made her mad, Mike..."

He tried thinking of something, anything to say to make her feel better. "Maybe...someday, she'll forgive you for it?"

She looked up at him, her eyes becoming pink from the tears. "How?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"I...uh..." He tried to think of something good to say instead of an "I don't know". "I...I think..." He looked down at her, seeing her teary eyes look at his, begging for an answer. "When you see her again, you two can, uh, sort things out."

"Sort things out...?"

"Like...trying to get along again." Silence roamed around the room as El looked away from him to think. Mike hoped to God he didn't give out shitty advice to her.

She buried her face into his chest again and murmured, "Maybe..." He sighed in relief again and held her tightly.

"Things are back to normal now, so things should work out between you two," he stated.

He could feel her smiling on his chest. "Yes..."

The two were in their cuddling position for what felt like forever before El passed out. He wanted to leave since he lied to his parents that he would be back and the fact that Hopper would be back, but he would feel like a complete asshole if he left her now. She needed him, now and in the morning, probably. Maybe just this once, he'll stay-

He jolted when he heard the door knock, turning his head to the direction it came from. He knew that knock, thanks to El. "Hopper..." he muttered under his breath.

The curly-haired girl began to stir and looked up at her lover. "Mike?" she asked. The knock came back right after she asked, making her eyes fully-open and look where Mike was looking. She instantly released herself from the cuddle and stood up from her bed. He did that as well, putting his shoes back on. She looked at him in panic and said, "Go!" He nodded and opened the window in the room to crawl out.

As he got outside, he whisper-shouted to her, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?!" She smiled and nodded as she opened the door and walked out of the room. He closed the window and tried to get to his bike slowly. Surely, Hopper couldn't see in the dark without his flashlight. He heard the door open and close, making him feel so relieved as he grabbed his bike. He sat on it and instantly rode away, hoping the Chief wouldn't notice.

This was an interesting night, to him, at least. Now he knew what El was up to until her return and he learned more about her. He had a sudden thought that when El gets reunited with Kali, he hoped to be there to support her. If it ever happens again...


	3. Watching a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: Gaming/Watching a Movie (I chose Watching a Movie, obviously)
> 
> Setting: Mike's home, during Season 1
> 
> Other Characters: Lucas (mention), Dustin (mention), Will (mention)
> 
> Point of View: Third-Person Plural (Eleven and Mike)
> 
> Summary: With everyone out of the house, Mike decides to show El around the house. While looking at a TV, a certain movie plays...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: So this is one of those pieces where it's a scene that never happened in canon. I think it would be cute if they watched a movie together at the moment, so I wrote this. It's been years since I've watched E.T., so sorry if this happens to be sloppily somehow. Anyways, enjoy!

With everyone out of the house, Mike was more than willing to give Eleven a tour of his house. Though he was originally going to give her more breakfast, he didn't mind the change of pace. He honestly couldn't wait to show her his stuff when the tour comes to it. She walked into his living room and stopped in front of the TV. She wondered what it was.

He walked into the room and said, "Oh, this is my living room. It's mostly for watching TV and stuff." He saw her fiddling with the buttons, placing his hands on top of the TV and smiling. "Nice, right? It's a 22-inch. It's, like, ten times bigger than Dustin's." She was confused.

"TV?" she asked.

Mike looked just as confused as her, but for a different reason. She never knew about TV? "Uh, you know, the...uh, things that play shows and stuff," he explained to her. She accidentally pressed one of the buttons of the TV and it switched on, playing a beauty ad. She shot back a little in surprise. Mike walked over to her and crouched next to her. "Well, you turned it on." He pointed at all the other buttons. "These buttons change the channel. We have many different channels here." El decided to press one of the buttons, showing He-Man.

_"I have the power!"_ the character shouted in an iconic way.

"That's He-Man, a cartoon character," Mike stated. She decided to press another button and showed a soap opera. He shook his head. "That's the soaps channel. You don't need to watch that."

He placed a finger on another button as the girl asked, "Soaps?"

He sighed. "Cheesy romance shows. My mom usually watches them." She nodded, though not understand a lot, as he pressed the button and TV showed E.T. the Extraterrestrial. He smiled in a puzzled manner at the sight of it playing. "E.T.'s playing. Strange, it was in theaters just last year."

El intently looked at the scene playing. E.T. was caught by men with flashlights and began running away from them. The scene then showed his ship leaving him behind. She arched her brows upward and frowned, looking sad. Mike caught that and said, "It's alright. He's fine, trust me." She turned to him, her sad face easing a little. "I've seen this last year with my friends, so I know what happens." She nodded and turned back to the TV. She still looked sad because that scene began to remind of her of her escape...

"You wanna watch it?" the boy asked her, making her look at him again. "We've got time." Though she didn't like that scene, she nodded, making him smile and straighten himself up. "I'll make some more Eggos for you. Just sit wherever and enjoy." She nodded as he left to go to the kitchen. She decided to sit on a brown La-Z-Boy and keep her eyes on the screen. She wondered how this "E.T." would go.

A few minutes later, Mike came back with a plate of Eggos and a bottle of syrup. She looked at him when he entered into the living room. "Usually, food isn't allowed in the living room, so try not to make a mess, okay?" She nodded as he handed the plate and bottle of syrup to her. She looked at the bottle curiously. "It's syrup. You usually pour it on the waffles." She looked at it a bit more and decided to hand Mike back the syrup.

"No," she said.

"Oh, you don't want it?" She shook her head. He took the bottle and went back to the kitchen. "I'll be right back." She looked at the TV again to watch the movie.

When Mike joined her again, he sat at another chair in the living room, watching the movie with her. With every question she had, he answered without fail. One noteworthy question was why there was another guy named Mike in the movie, him explaining that he wasn't the only Mike in the world. Throughout the entire movie, she was happy, sad, shocked, scared. He smiled at her since she looked like she was enjoying it. Every time she smiled, he...gets a light feeling in his stomach. Not like disgust, but more like...love? No, it can't be. Why would he fall for a girl he just met?

El, on the other hand, was enjoying the movie so far. It made her feel different feelings, but...it felt like a good thing, for some reason. It didn't feel bad at all, it was just...how could she describe it? She didn't know.

When E.T. was dying along with Elliott and the government agents invaded the home, Eleven felt terrified, not only for the two of them, but because of that scene. She thought of that happening in Mike's home when Papa and her "friends" arrive to take her away to the bad place again. Her breathing became heavier at the thought. Mike noticed this and stood up from his chair. "El?" he asked before approaching her. "Hey, El..."

"Bad..." she said softly, almost a whimper. She then pointed at the scene playing itself out as the government agents took over the home.

He looked at it and frowned. "Yeah, I know, it's pretty bad." He looked back to her. "But everything will pull through with them."

"If it happens...to us..."  He instantly realized what he was talking about. If the bad people were to invade his home like that-wait...

"The bad people can do that?" he asked her. She slowly nodded, making his eyes widened. Just who were these bad people anyway? And why were they after a girl like El? Actually, now that he thinks about it...Eleven is like E.T. in a way: harmless and friendly, but considered extremely dangerous. How was she extremely dangerous, exactly?

"Mike," she said to him, holding his hand and still pointing at the screen, seeing E.T. and Elliot being treated, but also dying. "Sad..."

He frowned at the screen. "Yeah, this is the saddest part of the movie. Trust me though, it gets better." El looked at him, still looking sad. "I told you, I've seen this movie before." She thought that maybe he was telling the truth to her. Mike was kind to her, so he wouldn't lie to her like that.

Her sad face slowly disappeared as she nodded. "Okay." She smiled again, making his heart race a little. _Oh my god, why?_ he thought to himself.

When E.T. died, El held Mike's hand tightly, trying not to cry. She liked E.T. because he was like her in a way and it was unfair that he died, but Elliot survived. She hoped it doesn't happen to her...or Mike...

"El, it's okay," he said to her. "He won't be dead for long." She looked at him with a shocked yet confused face, wondering what he meant by that.

"No?" she asked. He nodded, thinking that he knew what she meant by that.

...

Soon, she saw that E.T. was brought back to life, making her smile. Mike smiled with her. "See?" She nodded, feeling happy now.

...

The movie finally ended, rolling the credits as something else was going to play. Mike walked away from El and turned off the TV. "Done?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "The movie's over when the credits roll." He walked back to her and asked, "How was it? Did you like it?" She actually did, despite it making her feel sad and worried about what may happen if the bad men get her. She nodded, making him smile once more. "That's good. Lucas and Dustin, my two friends you've seen, they've slept through the movie. But my other friend, Will, he enjoyed it."

"And Mike?" she asked him.

He figured she was asking him if he enjoyed it. He nodded a little. "Yeah, I enjoyed it," he answered. "Not the best movie I've seen, but it was pretty good." She nodded once again. She felt a little bad that he stated that it wasn't the best thing he ever saw, because she thought the complete opposite. However, he still said it was good, so she guessed it was fine.

She suddenly noticed a knob on the side of the chair she was sitting in, touching it. He nervously laughed a little and said, "Right, forgot to tell you. That's my dad's La-Z-Boy. He sleeps in it all the time..."


	4. On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4: On a Date
> 
> Setting: Sometime after Season 2, inside of a restaurant outside of Hawkins
> 
> Other Characters: Hopper, Joyce (mention), Mrs. Wheeler (mention), Max (mention)
> 
> Point of View: Third-Person Plural (Eleven, Mike, Hopper)
> 
> Summary: Mike and El go on their first date with the supervision of Hopper.
> 
> Warning: Mild spoilers for Season 2 if you haven't watched it yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: This took longer than needed and it's probably not my best, but I hope it pays off! I personally think this is a bit cute. Enjoy!

Tonight was the night.

It was the night of Mike and El's first date.

Both of them were very nervous, extremely nervous, so nervous they felt like they're sweating. El was new to this "date" thing, wondering how it would go. Mike was new to dating, since he never dated a girl before. He really, really, really hoped he doesn't screw up, especially since Hopper were observing them.

They were in a restaurant outside of Hawkins, sitting at a table for two and waiting for the meals they've ordered. It was bustling in service, but they were a sight for sore eyes, since they were the only children there. El had her hair brushed back, her curls appearing at the end of it, and had a pink headband on it. She wore a pink flowery dress with white tights and dark-pink flats. Her appearance was all thanks to Joyce, who Hopper gave her to for a bit since he didn't have girly stuff for her to wear and had no idea how to do her hair, obviously. Mike wore a dark-gray formal coat over a white collared shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He had the most heaviest feeling that he might have been a bit too overdressed for this, but his mother wanted him to wear it anyway, or else.

They were both staring at each other, wondering what they should say to one another. They already complimented each other's looks when El and Hopper went to the restaurant to meet up with Mike, so they thought of topics they should talk about.

"So..." Mike began, trailing off but getting his girlfriend's attention. He forgot what he was about to say for a few seconds before it popped up in his head again. "How was your day?" He immediately thought it was a dumb question to ask her.

"Good," she answered, nodding. "You?"

He nodded back at her. "It was good...too..." Silence then roamed around their table.

In another table for two, Hopper sat alone, looking at one of the restaurant's menus before looking over at them. They looked very awkward, but that was to be expected. They were both still kids, new to dating and all. If they weren't, he wouldn't be supervising them to make sure they were safe. If anything happened to either or even both of them, the blame would be weighed heavily on him as much as the shock and horror would weigh on the others.

"Mike?" asked El.

"Yeah, El?" he replied.

She curled her lips a little, thinking about whether or not she should bringing...Max up. She did want an answer though, since she hadn't seen him for a month after the gate closed and she didn't ask during the ball a few weeks ago. "Max."

He raised an eyebrow. "Max? What about her?"

"In the gym, she was there with you." He realized what she was saying. Max skating around him in the gym, trying to convince him to let her be in the party as a "zoomer", and then suddenly falling down from her skateboard. He knew it was El's doing, but he never thought about it ever since he saw her again. 

"Right, she was just trying to convince me to be my friend," he answered. "Nothing else."

She looked a bit suspicious. "Just a friend?" She did learn what separates a friend from a girlfriend, thanks to him.

He nodded. "Just a friend, El. Don't worry." He then held her hand under the table, making her smile. Now that feeling on her chest about her disappeared, finally.

The police chief smiled at the two of them looking happy together. At least they were enjoying each other's company now, not being as awkward anymore.

...

The lovebirds then got their meals. Mike just ordered a cheeseburger with fries while El ordered two stacked Belgian waffles with strawberry syrup and fruit placed on top of them. Her face lit up at the sight of her waffles. She then grabbed them with her bare hands and took a bite of both of them. The waiter looked at her weirdly while Mike looked a bit embarrassed, shaking her arm. "Uh, El?" She stopped eating her waffles and looked at him. He gave her an awkward smile and said, "You use your fork and knife, not your hands."

She never knew that, since she always ate her Eggos like this back in the cabin. She felt a bit embarrassed and set the waffles down on her plate. "Oh..." Without even wiping her hands of the syrup, she grabbed the silverware and began cutting the waffles.

The waiter looked down at them with an awkward smile and said, "I'll be back to check up on you two." Mike nodded as the waiter left. He took a napkin and began wiping his girlfriend's hands before she began to eat. She looked at him, blushing a little.

"So that your hands don't get sticky," he said to her. She smiled a little and placed her now cleaned hand onto his, making him look at her and smile back.

Hopper sighed. He should have taught her how to eat in a public restaurant before going here, since a public restaurant was much different from the cabin.

When Mike was done wiping her hands, he looked at her lips, seeing the strawberry syrup on them. He gulped while she noticed that he was looking at her lips. She thought he might want to kiss them, so she leaned forward and pecked his lips. That surprised him and made him wipe the syrup from his lips. "El!" he exclaimed, the girl giggling a little.

"What?" she asked innocently. He half-smiled and wiped her lips with another napkin. He didn't know what to say to that, it was pretty unexpected of her to do that. It's not that he didn't enjoy it, but...yeah, he didn't know what else to say about that.

The man let out a sigh and shook his head. El noticed that and frowned a little. He just thought that she shouldn't have done that, since they were both still young. Even though it was probably innocent to them, it was something they shouldn't practice. It would be something another woman would do to him if he ever had a night like that.

...

As the kids began eating their "dinner", Hopper looked around to make sure no one was eyeing the kids suspiciously. Anyone that did would release the overprotective dad side of him. A waitress approached him with a plate of his meal: a nice piece of steak with cooked vegetables as the side. He smiled up at her and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," the waitress replied before leaving. He kept his smile as he kept looking at her go, thinking she was kinda cute.

When he looked back at the young couple, he saw that Mike's hand was on El's...which was on her thigh. His smile dropped as he released a small whistle to catch both of their attention. Instantly, Mike's hand was away from her thigh and both looked at him. He gave them a suspicious glance and mouthed, "You think I didn't see that?" Both of them frowned at him, the man sighing as he grabbed his silverware and began eating his food.

The two lovebirds looked back at each other with confused looks. "Why did he do that?" El asked Mike.

He shrugged. "I don't know," he answered, though his face was red when he was holding her hand on her thigh. Why though?

...

The kids finally finished their dinner, waiting for the bill and for Hopper to finish his. They decided to pass the time by talking to each other. Seeing that they finished before him made Hopper feel older than he actually was. Not that he was no stranger to that feeling since El's dating already, but it just wouldn't disappear, no matter how hard he tried. 

Back to the kids, the waiter put a bill on their table. "Whenever you're ready," he said to them, leaving.

Mike looked at the bill, seeing that their dinner costed $17. He reached into his coat pocket to get his money, but felt nothing. Puzzled, he checked his other pocket, feeling nothing there too. Now he felt like panicking. He stood up and checked all of his pant pockets, feeling absolutely nothing from them. He muttered, "Shit!"

El looked at him worriedly and asked, "What is it?"

He sighed and sat back down. "I forgot the money at home. I'm such an idiot."

The girl frowned and held his hands to comfort him. "You're not."

He looked at her and smiled a little before looking back at Hopper. "I don't wanna ask him for money though. I don't know how much that costed, so..."

"Mike."

He looked back at her. "Yeah?"

She then gave him a reassuring smile and gently squeezed his hands. "It's going to be alright." He had no other choice than to smile back at her. El was so forgiving. Other girls, at least to his knowledge, wouldn't be so forgiving of their boyfriend not having the money to pay for the date. But El wasn't like any normal girl. She was, well, El.

Hopper saw what happened and sighed once again. He figured the boy didn't have any money on him. He was lucky that he had enough money to pay for his own meal and probably theirs. Still, he wished the kid didn't forget on the first date of all things.

...

After Hopper finished and gave the kids the money to pay their bill, they all left and Hopper first drove Mike back home. When he pulled up on the driveway, he put it on park, the dark-haired boy unbuckling himself. Before he left, El grabbed his hand again, making him look at her. "Mike," she said before smiling once more at him. "I had a good time."

He smiled back at her and nodded. "Uh, y-yeah, I did too." He leaned in to kiss her, but then pulled away, leaving her a bit confused. She then realized that he did that because Hopper was there.

The two lovebirds looked at him for approval, the man sighing and looking out the window. "Just this once," he said to them.

They both smiled and gave each other a quick kiss. "I'll see you, El."

"Don't forget to bring your money next time," the police chief told him.

"I won't." Mike then exited the car and went into his house. That did go better than he expected, but he hoped their other dates they'll have will get better...and don't have Hopper, but since it was El...

El kept smiling as she unbuckled as well and moved herself to the passenger's seat, re-buckling herself. Despite some awkward moments, she did enjoy this "date" with Mike. She hoped to get more dates from him soon.

Hopper chuckled a little and put the car in reverse, looking back and saying, "You kids are growing up. First, the dance, and now a date." El giggled a little. Once he backed out of the driveway, the two then began driving back to their cabin. "But don't grow up too fast. You two are still young. Enjoy your youth, since you only have it for a short time."

Her smile disappearing, El nodded. She didn't understand him completely, but saw the look of concern on his face. She liked him to be happy, so that was why she nodded. She began to wonder how the other dates might go...


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5: Kissing
> 
> Setting: During Season 1, in the bathroom of Mike's home
> 
> Other Characters: Dustin
> 
> Point of View: Third-Person Plural (Mike, Eleven, Dustin)
> 
> Summary: After El comes back home with Mike and Dustin, she and Mike share an unforgettable moment together.
> 
> Warning: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is another scene that never happened in Season 1 (though this is more "What If" than a deleted scene). Not that I think little of their actual first kiss. I mean, without Dustin, that kiss wouldn't have as big of an impact as it did (I mean, I never fangirled so loud before and I don't regret it). Still, I think this scenario is perfect for this prompt. So, I hope you guys enjoy!

Mike wiped Eleven's dirtied face until it was clear. He smiled a little at her. "That's better," he said. She turned to the mirror and saw her cleaner face. She did look better, but she didn't feel good. She placed her hand on her head, knowing that she didn't have her wig. He noticed the sad look on her face and said, "You don't need it."

She did feel a bit surprised that he even said that, turning to him and asking, "Still pretty?"

He nodded. "Yeah, of course. Pretty, real pretty."

She smiled and looked back at herself in the mirror. Even without the wig, Mike thought she was still pretty. She never felt so happy in her life.

Some silence was around the bathroom. Mike felt its awkwardness and wanted to break it by saying something. "El?"

The girl turned to him. "Yes?"

"I, um, I'm happy you're home."

She nodded, smiling at him. "Me too." Silence came back between them, making this a bit awkward for the two of them. They both looked into each others' eyes, their hearts beating faster than before. Both had weighing feelings about each other, though it wasn't bad. Far from it, to be exact.

That feeling for El made her walk slowly to Mike, his heart beating more faster and the blood rushing to his face. He suddenly felt the need to...to...

Kiss her.

She stopped, now their faces just an inch away from one another. They kept their eyes locked on each other, feeling their breaths warming the air between them. Impulsively, Mike raised his hand to El's cheek, making her look at it for a second. "El..." he said to her, the girl looking at him. "Just...uh, don't freak out, okay?" He felt like he shouldn't do this, but screw it.

"Wha-" she began to ask before being cut off by his lips crashing into hers. Her eyes widened and she gasped a little. She was startled by this happening, him pressing his lips on hers. However, she managed to calm down, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. It made her feel...what was it? She didn't know, but it made her feelings towards him become more stronger than before. She closed her eyes and took the kiss, implusively placing one of her hands on one of his cheeks.

This was the first time, ever, in Mike's life, that he kissed a girl. He always wanted to do this to El...because he loved her. He hadn't felt the need to kiss a girl so much as he did with her. He never felt so in love with a girl as much as he felt towards El. That was why he kissed her, because he loved her so much.

Her lips were cold and tasted a little like dirt and Eggos, his were warm and tasted like nothing. They both didn't care though, they were enjoying their first kiss together.

Mike pulled away and looked at El. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, making him smile back. "Did you...like that?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered with a nod.

He felt so happy that she liked it. If she didn't...this would have been awkward. That didn't matter. She liked it, he liked it. He began caressing her cheek a little. "El...I-"

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed Dustin, making the two jolt away and removed their hands from each others' cheeks. They looked at him with wide eyes. "Guys!" he shouted at them before realizing the looks on their faces. They were looking at him as if they weren't expecting him to come. He wondered why.

"Wh-what is it, Dustin?" Mike asked nervously.

Right, their looks to him wasn't important now. He continued, "I think Lucas is in trouble. Come on!" The two looked at each worriedly and followed him down to the basement.


	6. Wearing Each Others' Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6: Wearing Each Others' Clothes
> 
> Setting: In Hopper's cabin in the morning, sometime before Prompt #2
> 
> Other Characters: Hopper (background), Lucas (mention), Dustin (mention), Max (mention)
> 
> Point of View: First-person (Mike)
> 
> Summary: Eleven does something to Mike for fun after making him sleep over the night before.
> 
> Warning: Young half-naked teens having their hormones go crazy about them being half-naked (Not sexualizing them! Hell no! Just writing their reactions for when Hopper comes back while they're in each other's clothes).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you guys wait for this update! I've been too busy updating my Stranger Things fanfic in FF.net and worrying about other things. Hope this prompt makes up for it! First time in a long time that I decide to write in first person AND in present tense, so yeah. 
> 
> Also, just as the warning said, I'm NOT sexualizing El and Mike here. In this prompt, they're just doing what the situation makes them do. Just so I can clear the air here.
> 
> With that said, enjoy!

Okay, this is weird.

Like, really weird.

I wake up, I get out of bed, I go to my backpack...none of my clothes are in there. Instead, I get clothes that aren't mine. What the hell is this? Did El do this? 

I shake my head. She couldn't have. She doesn't know about pranks...right?

Right?

I don't know...maybe she does. Maybe Lucas or Dustin, maybe Max told her? I groan. I swear, if they did talk to El about what a prank is...

Alright, you know what? Maybe I should put these on. I don't wanna get out of here in my PJs, are you kidding me? I'd become a laughingstock for days, weeks even! I'd look like a total wastoid. 

Anyway, I take out the clothes El left for me in my backpack. They consist of a blue jacket and...El's pink dress?! I'm absolutely shocked. I now rather leave here in my pajamas. At least my PJs aren't girly like this dress!

I look back at the bed and see that El isn't there. I sigh at the thought that she woke up and left before me so that this prank can initiate. When I find her, I'm going to ask her where my clothes are. I do NOT want to leave here in this dress!

I keep thinking whether or not to change into these. Like I said before, I'd rather leave here in my PJs, but I don't want to be in them any longer. They are kinda tight and a little itchy. Besides, I'm not exactly comfortable enough to be around her in my...underwear. 

I sigh and decide to change into this. God, I'm going to regret this...

I stand up and undress myself down to my underwear before putting on the dress over my head. I manage to fit my head through the hole and my arms through the sleeves. I pull the dress down a little to make it a little more roomy. I finally put on the jacket. Great, now I regret it. These are even more tighter than my PJs, especially the dress! Since there was a mirror in her room, I look at how I looked in this. As I expected, I look like a freaking idiot. I mean, what boy wears a dress?!

A sudden knock on the door makes me jolt a little and look at it. "Mike, are you awake?" El asked through it.

I sigh once again, knowing exactly how to respond to that. I approach the door, open it, and say, "El, we need to ta-" I cut myself off when I actually see her...dressed in MY clothes! She smiles at me while I get even more shocked than I was before.

"Morning, Mike," she greeted like this situation is normal. I can't greet her back because...dude, she's wearing MY clothes! How the hell am I supposed to take that?! She looks at me from head to toe and keeps her smile. "You look pretty."

Okay, I don't know if I should be flattered by that or not, because I'm surprised that she said that and I can feel my heart beating faster.

But, without a second thought, I reply, "Uh...th-thanks." At least she doesn't think I look terrible in it...unless she does and is trying to cover it up by complimenting me. She giggles like she's playing innocent, but I know better. She isn't that clueless lost girl I knew last year in '83. She definitely changed when she lived with Hopper, even now and still living with him. I decide to ask her, "Why did you switch my clothes out for your dress?"

She shrugs, still keeping her smile. "For fun."

I raise an eyebrow. "For fun?"

She nods. "I wanted to try out your clothes...and...I wanted to see if you will look pretty in my dress." I...don't know how to respond to that. I mean, this is weird, DEFINITELY weird, but...I don't know, I can't get mad at her for it...

She steps back a little to let me see herself in my clothes in full view. "Do I look okay?" she asks me. Honestly...she doesn't look half-bad in them. I mean, they're not her style, that's for sure. I dress more like a nerd anyway. Still, she actually looks good in them.

I nod at her and smile a little. "You look good, El," I answer. She smiles back at me and giggles again.

"Thank you, Mike." 

Suddenly, we both hear Hopper's special knock.

Oh shit...he's back. He can't pick any time than now to come back?!

Both of us look at each other in utter panic. Suddenly, I see El pull my shirt up, making me exclaim a little and turn back from her. I mean, a girl is undressing in front of me! It's almost like back in '83, when she was going to take off her shirt in front of me and Lucas and Dustin. In fact, why didn't I try to stop her like before?

"Mike!" El says to me as she threw my clothes on my back. Trying not to look at her half-naked, I quickly turn and look down at my clothes on the ground, grabbing them. I accidentally look up and see her in her underwear, making me blush. Oh my God...

"My dress, Mike!" she shouted at me.

I snap out of it and sputter, "Uh...um..." I really don't want to undress in front of her because...come on! Older teens would do this kind of thing, not El and I!

We hear Hopper's special knock again, now the both of us being more panicked, especially me. "Mike!" I look and see the worried look on her face. I sigh. I have to undress in front of her-just this once!

I throw my clothes on the bed and pull my jacket off, giving it to her. I then pull the dress up over my head and remove the sleeves from my arms. I toss it to her, she caught it. However...she doesn't move...she keeps staring at me. I knew it! She's staring at me in my underwear! But...well, I don't try to stop it because I find myself staring at her in her underwear again. My heart's beating pretty fast and I can feel my face heating up like a teapot. I don't know how to describe my feeling towards her being in her underwear, but...

Hopper uses his special knock for a third time, making us both look at the door. "Jane?" we can hear him ask through the door. "Are you in there?"

Without warning, El pushes me inside her room and closes the door. I hear her run and close a door, probably to the bathroom. I guess she wants me to change and leave quick. I wanna change and leave quick too, so I put on my clothes as fast as I can. I get my PJs, stuffed them in my backpack, and pull up the window, getting outside through it. I hop onto my bike and slowly began to ride it away since I don't know if Hopper gets inside yet. When I hear a door open and close, I sigh in relief and ride away.

I feel the air on my feet, so I look down for a second. I widen my eyes when I just realize something.

I forgot my shoes there.

I groan again and mutter under my breath, "Damn it." That's just great. Now I'll come back home barefoot. At least I'm not going home in my PJs or worse, El's dress.

I just hope she hides them somehow...


	7. Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7: Cosplaying
> 
> Setting: In the suburbs, during Season 2, Halloween night
> 
> Other Characters: Will, Lucas, Dustin, Max, Hopper (background)
> 
> Point of View: Third-Person Plural (Mike, El, Will)
> 
> Summary: Tired of waiting for Hopper to come back, El decides to break the rules he set for her and go trick-or-treating. Mike is getting tired of Max trick-or-treating with the party, almost wanting to bail trick-or-treating altogether. Little did they know that they were going to see one another that very night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, everyone! 
> 
> When I saw this prompt, I immediately thought of the episode, "Trick or Treat, Freak". So I came up with this little story, another "What If" scenario story, but another story. This is related to cosplaying because...well, that's what people do on Halloween, right? I mean, the boys were dressed as the Ghostbusters! That's close enough...right?
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoy this. Sorry if there's little Mileven here, I try.

Eleven was laying on the couch in the night of Halloween and sighed. It was past the time Hop was supposed to be back. Where was he? He was supposed to bring back candy and they were supposed to sit down together and watch scary movies together. What was taking him so long? Jeez, she never felt so impatient before, just like waiting to see Mike again.

She really wanted to see him again.

And not just when she channels him, she actually wanted to see him, touch him. 

But she couldn't.

For 353 days, she couldn't.

She looked irritated and shifted her position on the couch to her side. Why wouldn't she see him? Hop kept promising her that she would see him.

On Day 5.

On Day 63.

On Day 102.

On Day 297.

Nothing.

No Mike. 

Just thinking about this made her feel so angry at the police chief for promising her something she was looking forward to the most and not getting it. Why did he do that? Why? Why?!

Then she thought, why wait for him so that she and him can do something stupid? She wanted to go trick-or-treating. She'll wear her ghost costume, so none of the bad men will ever see her. That never sounded like a bad idea to her. Sure, she and Hopper made a com-promise, but she was so angry at him that she didn't care anymore.

She wanted to go trick-or-treating.

Whether he likes it or not.

She stood up from the couch and walked to her room to get her ghost costume. She put it on and grabbed a plastic bag for a trick-or-treating bag. Before she left, she looked at the clock. It was past nine. She was hoping to come back at 11. Hop won't be back until then, right?

She finally exited the cabin, closing the door behind her and walking through the woods to the neighborhood.

* * *

Late into the night, Michael suddenly felt a loss of fun for trick-or-treating. Was it because he was getting too old for this crap? Was it because half the houses they went to either didn't know who he and his friends were trick-or-treating as or called them exterminators, which was partially right? Was it because the new girl, Max, was trick-or-treating with the Party now? Or was it because Lucas and Dustin are treating her like she was El?

Probably a combination of all of them.

Whatever it was, he just wanted the night to end.

Now.

"Mike, are you alright?" asked Will, who was walking right next to him with the VHS camera, recording his down-in-the-dumps mood. He only sighed as his response, making the auburn-haired boy put the VHS camera away from his face and look a bit worried about his friend. "You seemed to be bummed out tonight. What's wrong?"

_A lot of things,_ he thought, still not answering him. A few seconds of silence came by and he finally spoke, "You wanted her to join us?"

Will looked puzzled. "What?"

"Max."

Will looked at her a little, then looked back at him. "Well, yeah. The majority of the Party voted."

That made him a little upset. "Why?"

He shrugged, still looking worried about him. "I thought you wouldn't mind."

He felt the need to scoff, but did so inaudibly. He thought he wouldn't mind? Well, Will wasn't there when Eleven was around. Eleven was...something else, to put it lightly...AND in a good way. The fact that she had powers wasn't even half of it. Her personality, her kindness, her fearlessness...she was unlike any other girl he knew about.

Max was far from being like Eleven.

Yeah, she likes stuff boys like, but that wasn't THAT special compared to her. And yet, Lucas and Dustin treat her as if she was special, like El. Maybe that was why he was so annoyed at their behavior towards her AND the fact that she was there to begin with.

She won't replace El.

She'll never replace El.

"Mike...Mike!" Will said to him, making him snap out of his train of thought. "We're at another house."

Instinctively, he nodded. "Right, yeah..." he replied passively as he joined the other kids. The auburn-haired boy sighed. He was getting worried about him, since he was acting weird ever since Max came along. Maybe it WAS because of Max? He did ask about her, after all, and didn't look too pleased to see her. He joined up with the boys to get some candy with them.

...

Also late into the night, El has gotten quite a lot of candy. She was so surprised that she's gotten a lot of candy, some big, some small. She felt very giddy to eat them all when she gets back to the cabin. 

She was walking to another home, looking around at the other kids and even teens being in different kinds of costumes, with different kinds of bags to carry candy in. She looked amazed at the sight of all of this. This was what Halloween was really like. It was colorful, bright, and so...different. She liked it.

Suddenly, she suddenly bumped into some other kid in a Frankenstein costume. He looked at her distastefully and said, "Watch where you're going, loser."

She only gave him a plain look under her costume and muttered, "Mouth-breather." She then continued on her way to another home.

...

Once she got her oatmeal bar from the house she was arriving to, El got off of the porch of the house and continued down the sidewalk to another home. While she was doing, she began thinking if Mike and the rest of the boys were out trick-or-treating as well. If they were, then maybe...

Maybe they will reunite with each other once again.

She liked the idea of that, so she began skipping the house she was going to and other homes after it to start looking for them. She hoped the search wouldn't take too long.

...

After a couple more houses, the group aimed to go to a few more on one more block, then be on their way. Mike felt like they were trick-or-treating for a day.

That wasn't a good thing.

They all arrived at one house and rang the doorbell. In a joking tone, Max said to the boys, "Wonder if this'll be the next person to call you guys exterminators."

While Lucas and Dustin sorta snorted to hide their chuckles, the dark-haired boy felt more annoyed by it. God, he just wanted the night to be over.

Will looked at him and continued to worry about him. He just wanted to ask-

The door opened and revealed a woman with a bowl of candy. The kids held their bags up and said, "Trick-or-treat!" Mike was the least enthusiastic of the bunch, unsurprisingly.

The woman smiled and giggled a little. "Wow, look at you all!" she said to them, seeing that Ghostbuster patches on the top part of their sleeves. "Ah, you boys must be the...um...Ghostbusters? They're called that, right?"

All of the boys' faces lit up, looking at each other with shocked looks before looking back at her. "Miss, you're, like, the first person, and I mean, the FIRST PERSON, to get that right!" Dustin stated happily.

She kept smiling and giggling. "I went to see it with my son this summer." She then looked at Max. "And you're supposed to be...?"

"Michael Myers," she answered. The woman looked a bit puzzled. "From Halloween, that scary movie."

The woman then nervously laughed and shook her head. "I don't watch scary movies, honey." Max frowned, Lucas and Dustin noticing and frowning with her. The woman cleared her throat and stated, "Anyways, let me give you kids some candy."

...

El walked to a curb and entered into another block. There, she saw more of those nice-looking houses she's seen before. She kept walking on the sidewalk there, trying to look for Mike or any of the boys. Butterflies were fluttering all over her stomach in worry. That worry was caused by her thoughts of maybe taking too long and maybe...they weren't out trick-or-treating? Could that really happen? Other kids not going trick-or-treating? But why wouldn't they? It was fun!

Unaware, she passed the home the group was at, the group getting their candy from the woman and beginning to leave.

Lucas placed a hand on Max's shoulder and said reassuringly, "You alright?"

She nodded, looking fine. "Yeah, I am," she replied, shrugging. "So she didn't know who I was. It's not the end of the world or anything."

"Still surprised she recognized our costumes though," Dustin added, looking cheerful. 

Lucas grinned and nodded. "Yeah, finally!"

Max scoffed and rolled her eyes at them. "Making me feel more bad, guys..."

As the three began to talk, Will looked up at Mike again and said, "Mike."

The freckled boy looked down at him. "Yeah?"

"You've been acting weird tonight." He only sighed and looked away from him. "Seriously, what's wrong? Is it Max?"

_Yes,_ he thought. "No, no," he answered, shaking his head.

"Then what is it?" He didn't answer him, now making him sigh. "Come on, Mike. We're friends. You don't have to keep secrets from me."

He shook his head again. "I'm not keeping secrets, I just..." He sighed once more and crossed his arms. "I'm just out of it today."

"Why?"

Mike shrugged. "I just am, alright?"

Meanwhile, El kept looking for the boys when something sudden happened. She was just walking past a driveway when a sudden teenager appeared and shouted, "RAH!" She gasped and shot back. The teen had a scary-looking werewolf mask and he was loud, so of course it shocked it.

She began to back away, but then backed into another teenager, who grabbed her shoulders and screamed into her ear through the sheet. She screamed a little, turned back, and backed away from the direction she was going before. He also had a scary mask on, which was a Freddy Krueger one. The final teenager then shouted from the side, "TRICK-OR-TREAT!" She screamed a little again and fell back, looking at the three teenagers looking at her and laughing. When she fell, she also dropped her bag of candy, the pieces sprawling all over the sidewalk. The final teenager was dressed like a zombie, also masked as well.

"Wow, what a pussy," the one with the werewolf mask.

"Screaming like a baby..." added the one with the zombie-look.

"Did you piss your pants, you big baby?" asked the one with the Freddy Krueger mask as they all laughed. 

She looked at them all angrily. They interrupted her search for Mike and the other boys and they were being a bunch of mouth-breathers. She thought about using her powers on them...

From afar, Max spotted that scene and stopped, making the boys stop as well. "What's wrong, Max?" Dustin asked her.

She pointed at the scene with El and the teenagers, looking angry. "They shouldn't do that to another kid."

Lucas sighed and crossed his arms. "There are always a bunch of asshole teenagers scaring trick-or-treaters every year," he stated in distaste before noticing that she was walking towards them. "Wait, Max, where're ya going?!"

"Going to teach those assholes a lesson," she replied as she began to run towards the scene, the two looking worried for her.

"Wait, Max, don't!" Dustin shouted as he and Lucas began to run after her. "It's too dangerous!" Will began to run after them, Mike sighing before following suit.

Concurrently, El kept staring at the three guys ridiculing her, deciding to strain herself to use her powers on them, a little. She didn't want to make Hopper mad.

Suddenly, all of them heard, "Hey!" They all looked back to see Max storming towards them, looking angered. "Stop bothering him!"

The teens snickered at her. "Or what? You'll stab us to death, princess?" one of them teased.

She stopped next to El and kept her angered look. "Don't you guys have something better to do than being complete assholes?" She then pointed at the sheet-covered girl. "He was just out trying to get candy, then you try and scare him like that?" El looked up at her, surprised that this girl she never knew was defending her.

"All in good fun," another one of the teenagers said, shrugging.

She crossed her arms. "What? Do you like people ruining your fun too?"

The teens scoffed, their head gestures looking like they were rolling their eyes under their masks. "Whatever. Let's go guys." The teenagers then left, Max muttering a curse to them before facing El and giving her a hand.

"You alright?" she asked her. She just nodded as she took her hand and stood up from the ground. "My brother does the same thing to the kids where we used to live in. Just be more cautious from now on, alright?" She nodded again before...Lucas and Dustin entered the scene.

"Whoa, you actually made those guys go away," the African-American boy said, looking surprised. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Yeah," Dustin added, El looking at him as well as he tried to put El's candy back in her bag. "We can't tell the teenagers to go away, so that was pretty tubular." Max and Lucas laughed. The sheet-covered girl's breath hitched. Lucas and Dustin were really trick-or-treating...that meant...

"Good job, Max," Will said as he and Mike just arrived. She finally looked back at them...her breath hitched again when she saw Mike. She could feel her heart rate increasing by the second when she finally saw him. 353 days...353 days and she finally sees him again. Though her face was covered, she began to smile, trying to hold back the tears that were waiting to come out.

Mike looked at her, unaware that it was really her under that costume. The way she stared at him began to make him feel weird. Why was she staring at him like that? At the same time though...he felt a...familiar feel to her stare...

"Hey, dude," the curly-haired boy said, tapping El's arm and making her look at him. He handed the plastic bag of candy to her. "I got most of what ya dropped." She just nodded again. "Sorry ya had to go through that man." He shook his head and patted her shoulder. "Happened to all of us."

"Yeah," the rest of the kids replied. She just looked at them all again and nodded. She then looked at Mike again, still smiling at the sight of him.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Max asked her. She looked at her and shook her head as a reply.

"A shy trick-or-treater," Dustin stated before looking at his auburn-haired friend. "Like Will."

The boy in question inaudibly chuckled at that statement. "Not anymore," he replied, Dustin and Lucas laughing a little. 

"Uh...you sure you're alright?" Mike asked her. She looked at him and instantly nodded, keeping her smile.

Max instantly thought of something and suggested, "You know what? You can trick-or-treat with us." The boys looked at her with shocked faces. "No more teenagers'll gang up on you like before."

As if he wasn't unpleasant enough about this night, of course Mike would object the idea. But the rest of the boys actually nodded. "You know what? Sure," Lucas said, looking at El. "You don't need to suffer for the rest of the night."

"True, we're not assholes," Dustin added.

"I don't mind," Will replied. Finally, all of the kids looked at Mike for an answer. God, he never liked being in the spotlight. 

El felt nervous about this. She did notice the unhappy look on his face, wondering why he looked that way. She hoped he would accept her.

He looked back at the kid in the ghost costume again, still feeling the familiarity between them, this time a little stronger than before. He wondered why some kid staring at him gave him a familiar feeling. He really wanted to know why. At the same time, it wasn't a BAD feeling. So...maybe...

He nodded, saying, "Okay, sure." Everyone else nodded at him while El sighed in relief.

"Let's go, uh..." Max said before trailing off. "What's your name?"

El froze up. If she did tell them who she really was, she would be in deep trouble, maybe the bad men will know too, if they were around there. She thought of a name of one character from a show she watched and pitched her voice up when she answered, "Kelly."

The kids' eyes widened. "O-oh, you're a girl," the red-haired girl stated, nervously laughing. "Sorry. I thought you were a guy."

"It's alright," she replied in her pitched-up voice.

"Well, uh, Kelly, let's go," Dustin said. She nodded as they all walked together to the next house. He chuckled and said to the rest of the kids, "Look at that. The Ghostbusters has a ghost among them." The boys in the Ghostbuster costumes grinned, even Mike. El hadn't stopped herself from doing the same too, even if she didn't knew exactly what a Ghostbuster was. She did see a couple commercials of the movie this summer, but she didn't pay them enough attention since she always flipped the channel when they play.

...

They were walking to the final house for the night. Max, Lucas, and Dustin were ahead, talking to each other again, while Will, Mike, and El hung out from behind. The costumed girl kept looking up at the freckled boy, still glad to see that it was really him, after all this time. Whenever he kept looking back at her though, she looked away, blushing in a flustered way. The longer he's been near her, the more the feeling of familiarity became stronger. Seriously, who was this girl, this..."Kelly"?

The auburn-haired boy decided to make conversation with "Kelly", so he asked her, "You've been trick-or-treating alone, Kelly?" She looked at him, surprised that he wanted to talk to her. She just nodded. "Where're your parents?"

"Work," she answered, still keeping her high-pitched voice. 

"What about your siblings?"

"Only me."

Mike looked down at her, feeling a bit sorry for her. "Were your parents supposed to, like, trick-or-treat with you or something?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and nodded once again. There it was, the familiarity of her eyes. "They promised..." She sighed and looked away from him, frowning under her costume. "They didn't come back when I was ready."

Now the boy felt more sorry for her, Will as well. He placed a hand on her shoulder, making look up at him with wide eyes. "It's okay. Not all Halloweens are perfect, Kelly." She smiled at him again. Her eyes, wide like that...they reminded him of...

"Guys, come on!" shouted Lucas as he, Dustin, and Max were standing on the porch, waving at them to come over. They all did so as one of them rang the doorbell to get their candy.

...

After getting their last batch of candy, all of them got off of the porch and looked at their respective bags. "Dude, I think we hit the jackpot since last year!" Dustin said happily.

"Well, we went to a few more houses this time and most of the candy DIDN'T suck," Lucas replied before coughing, "Three Musketeers."

The curly-haired boy frowned at him. "Hey, come on, that's good candy."

"Well, I would say it's been a successful Halloween," Will stated. "Let's get to Mike's."

The freckled boy nodded. "Right." He then looked at "Kelly". "You wanna come too, Kelly?"

She would love to, but it was getting late. If Hop came back and she wasn't there...

She shook her head and answered, "No...I have to go...to home."

"Oh, okay." He shrugged. "You want us to escort you there?"

She shook her head and accidentally told him quietly in her normal voice, "No thanks, Mike." His eyes widened in shock, recognizing her normal voice. She just realized what she did and felt mortified. "I'm sorry!" she shouted in her high-pitched voice as she ran past him and the rest of the kids and finally out of the block they were in.

"Wait, Kelly! Where ya going?!" Dustin shouted to her.

Max crossed her arms and looked concerned. "Wow, must be really shy," she stated. "Hope she'll be okay."

"I hope so too," Will added. He looked at his freckled friend, who looked baffled at the costumed girl going away. He wondered why that was.

Mike couldn't believe it. The strong feeling of familiarity, her voice when she said no thanks, her eyes..."Kelly" wasn't "Kelly"...

"Kelly" was Eleven.

* * *

After some time, El was running in the woods, to the cabin. She was sniffling and crying at what she did. She broke her cover to, of all people, Mike. She didn't mean to-she never meant to!

She finally began to slow down when she saw the cabin...but it was lit up inside...and she saw Hopper's car. She stopped and felt more upset than she did before. She took too long...she took too long and he was back. She let out a heavy and shaky sigh, wiping her tears and snot and trying her best to look as normal as possible. She didn't want to get into more trouble than she'll be in with him.

She finally began walking to the cabin again, opened the door, and saw Hop, looking absolutely worried about her. She sighed again and closed the door behind her before removing the ghost costume. She was ready.

Ready to argue with him about breaking the rules.

...

After some yelling and a telepathic slam of the door of her bedroom, she laid on her bed and began crying again. She just told him that nobody saw her, but he wasn't convinced. He just knew that someone knew who she was...but he didn't know it was Mike. And it was fine, right? Mike could keep a secret, take it last year. But it wasn't fine with him and he planned to punish her. She wasn't going to have it.

She'll never have it.

Wiping her tears and snot again, she thought about communicating with Mike again, through that place. She would try, even though she doubted she would use the TV after the argument. She grabbed the piece of cloth she used to blind herself and wrapped it around her head, over her eyes. She tried taking slow and deep breaths to try and stop crying and sobbing and sniffling. After a couple of minutes, she did and then tried her best to deprave of all of her senses, folding her pillow to her ears.

After a couple more minutes...

* * *

_She opened her eyes and she was there._

_She instantly looked around for Mike and saw him under the little handmade fort once again, having his walkie-talkie with him. She slowly walked to him as he said..._

* * *

"It's day 353, El," he said, his heart feeling like it was dropping. "I didn't have the best night of my life...but..."

* * *

_"This girl suddenly appeared, 'Kelly'. She was shy, but kind...just like you." She smiled a little as she was right in front of him, sitting down in front of him. "She was also trick-or-treating alone before coming to us, said that her parents were still working..."_

* * *

"I told her that not every Halloween was perfect, like mine until she appeared. She..." He sighed. He didn't want to bullshit her any more, so he said with a bit of a smile, "You saved my Halloween, El."

* * *

_She sniffed, her smile getting wider. She was glad she did that for him. She frowned when he lost his smile though. "But you ran off..." He shook his head. "Again..." She felt guilty, feeling the tears coming to her eyes once again._

* * *

He felt like crying as well, but tried his best to hold the tears back. "El...I need to know that you're out there. I..." He sniffed a little, a tear escaping his eye. "I miss you so much, El..."

* * *

_"Please, just give me a sign. Tell me that you're still out there, that you're safe. Please, El." He was crying, making her do the same as well. She had never felt so distraught about someone else in her entire life. However...she loved Mike. She didn't want him to cry anymore._

_She slowly hovered her hand over his cheek and said, "I'm okay, Mike..."_

* * *

_"I'm in a safe place."_ His breath hitched. He couldn't believe his ears...it was her. After being gone for nearly a year...it was her.

More tears streamed down his face, but they were of joy and relief, the boy smiling. "El...it's really you..."


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #8: Shopping
> 
> Setting: Supermarket, After Season 2
> 
> Other Characters: Nancy, Mrs. Wheeler (mention), Hopper (mention)
> 
> Point of View: Third-Person Singular (Mike)
> 
> Summary: When it was time to get the last item on the grocery list, El gets it more than she needed, worrying Mike a little...
> 
> Warning: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be a short one. Hope you guys enjoy!

You know, Mike wasn't really the type of person to go shopping-at least, grocery-shopping. This was something his mother does daily. No offense to her, but he didn't want to be like his mom.

However, El insisted since she and Hopper were low on food, so he had to come to go grocery-shopping with her.

Was this a girl thing? Grocery-shopping? He had to ask Nancy, who was driving for them and responsible for paying for the things they'll get, when they get back to her. 

He was in charge of pushing the cart...and helping to direct El to the aisles the food on the grocery lists were. He didn't blame her, she was new to being...normal. Besides, with her around, he could like grocery-shopping. She was El. El was great to be around with, no matter what they might be doing. 

After crossing one item off the list, El looked at the last item on the list. Her face lit up when she read it. "Eggos," she said joyfully. Mike smiled and laughed a little. Of course she reacted like that when she saw that. She loved her Eggos.

"They should be at the-" Mike said before he saw El running off. Surprised, he followed her, pushing the cart. "Wait, El!" Did she know where the Eggos were?

Well...he knew she was no stranger to this place. She broke into it in '83. He assumed she stole Eggos from here, so...

He finally stopped when he saw her standing in front of one of the freezers at the Frozen Food aisle. She already had three boxes in her arms. Worried, he approached to her with the cart and asked, "El?" She looked at him, then set the boxes of Eggos into the cart. She then grabbed...four more boxes and placed them in a cart. Though they weren't THAT expensive, the amount she was putting into the cart can be.

He released his hold from the cart and held his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop, El." She stopped when she grabbed another box and looked up at him, looking curious. He walked to her and asked, "How many Eggos do you guys need?" She then looked guilty, crossing her arms and looking away from him. He sighed. He just knew what was happening with her and the amount of Eggos. "El..."

She slowly looked up at him. "Yes, Mike?"

He shook his head at her. "I know you love Eggos a lot, but you shouldn't buy too much."

She gave him a sad look, making him feel like a complete asshole. "Why not?"

He sighed again. "I doubt Nancy has enough money to buy all of this-" He paused to wave his hand over the other food. "And these all at once." 

She frowned and said, "Oh..." She put the box she had on her back in its place. "I'm sorry, Mike."

He gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder and replied, "It's okay, El. I'm not mad at you. It's just that...you can't buy everything you want. You have to be careful of how much money you have, alright?"

She looked up at him with a smile and nodded. "Alright." He smiled back at her and grabbed some of the boxes of Eggos before putting them back at their place. He looked to see only three boxes left. 

He looked back at her and asked, "Really, how many boxes of Eggos are on the list?"

She looked down at it and answered, "Two."

He looked back at the three boxes of Eggos again and thought of something. He turned to her and suggested, "We can get three, two for you and Hopper...one for just the both of us?" Her face lit up in joy when he said that, nodding her head again. He smiled at her again and added, "Great." He grabbed the handles of the cart again and they both went to the check-out line Nancy was waiting at.

The teenager approached them and said in a playful teasing voice, "Took you guys long enough." They then waited in line until it was their turn to check-out their items. The three set the items for the cashier to scan in. When he said the total amount of money, Nancy sighed and got out her wallet, taking out some money and coins. "You two owe me for this."

Mike gave her a weird look. "What do we gotta do with all this stuff?" he asked her. "Hopper's the one who made the list."

El laughed a little before asking, "What do you mean, 'owe you'?"

Nancy smiled at her before giving her money to the cashier. "You know, paying someone back for something you did for them."

Mike shook his head and looked at his girlfriend. "Don't listen to her, we don't owe her anything."

The teen girl snickered. "Maybe not El, but you..."

He gave her a look of objection. "No way! I'm not giving my hard-earned cash to you!" Both Nancy and El began laughing. Maybe Nancy shouldn't be with the two as much, since she was giving El a bad influence... 


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #9: Hanging Out With Friends
> 
> Setting: Hopper and El's Cabin, almost a year after Season 2
> 
> Other Characters: Lucas, Dustin, Will, Max, Hopper (background)
> 
> Point of View: Third-Person Singular (Eleven)
> 
> Summary: Eleven has to learn some things before entering into her first year in high school. It's nothing the Party couldn't do for her!
> 
> Warning: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I kinda struggled with choosing a concept for this one. There are many things a couple can do with their friends. However, I then thought it would be cute if all the kids try to teach her things to get through high school. Hope you guys like this!
> 
> *Also, sorry if there's little Mileven here...I tried!*

This was certainly new for Eleven.

This...school thing. 

It has been almost a year since she closed the gate, hiding from the world until the first day of high school. Throughout the year, Hopper had allowed the kids to come to the cabin, in secret, to help her learn things she needed to learn for high school. It was fun...ish. Fun because they were there, especially Mike, -ish because the stuff she needed to learn...to be honest, it was boring. They still managed to make her listen to what's being taught though.

Today was the last day for them to teach her stuff she needed to learn, unfortunately.

But as usual, they already caught her interest in this "Pre-Algebra" stuff because they're being them. 

"Remember what we told you about equations?" Mike asked her, pointing at a piece of paper he made for her. It was made like a worksheet.

She nodded. "Yes," she answered.

"Well, now apply that to here," Lucas said, pointing at a graph.

She looked puzzled. "What?"

"That's a graph," Dustin informed. "When there's an equation and a grid box next to it, you graph it."

That sounded very complicated and hard for her, so she shook her head. "I don't know how to graph."

"It's not THAT hard," Will stated.

"Yeah," added Max. "I didn't get it at first, but it's pretty easy."

"Let's look at the equation first," Mike said. She nodded as she looked at the equation he was pointing at. "What's there, El?"

"2x plus 3," she read out loud. 

"Ya see that plus 3?" the curly-haired boy asked her. She nodded again. "When ya see the plus three, you start there on the graph."

"How?"

"Right here." The freckled boy then pointed at the third little line on the y-axis. "It's a positive three, like we told you before, so it's going up."

"So draw a little dot there," the African-American boy said. She nodded as she got her pencil and drew a dot on the line.

"What now?" she asked them.

"Then ya graph the 2x." El gave Dustin a puzzled look.

"She doesn't know how to, idiot," Lucas told him. Dustin gave him a disapproving look. He sighed and said to El, "So...how can I explain it...?"

"I think it's like a fraction," Max stated. "Remember?" She nodded at her, but still looked confused.

"How is it like a fraction?" she asked.

"Uh..." The red-haired girl, like her boyfriend, looked like she didn't know how to explain it as well.

"Whole numbers can be fractions," Will said to her. "Just not in the regular way."

"Whole numbers are always themselves over one, like this," Mike added as he drew a two over a one. She now began to understand, nodding again.

"Right, and when you divide them, they equal themselves," Dustin also added. "In this case, 2 divided by 1 is 2."

She nodded, now fully understanding this. "Okay, I think I understand," she said to all of them.

They all nodded back at her, smiling. "Okay, so imagine this two as two over 1. This is called rise over run."

"Rise over run?"

"You go up or down a certain number of times, then left or right a certain amount of times," Lucas replied. 

"Since both these numbers are positive, it means going up and going to the right," the freckled boy added. "The two is first, so what do you think you need to do, El?"

She thought about it for a few seconds. Since he said going up first... "You go up...two times?" she answered, unsure.

Everyone smiled and nodded at her again. "Yeah," Mike replied. "Then what?"

He said going to the right second, so she continued, "Go right...one time?"

More nods came again. "Yup," Dustin stated.

"Now, start at the dot you put on, then go up two and right one, and then draw a dot to where you stop." She nodded at Mike as she placed the tip of her pencil on the dot she made, then go up two, then right one. She finally drew a dot to where she stopped. "Good job, El!" She smiled at him, blushing a little.

She soon learned how to graph negative, 0 slopes, and undefined slopes. It was a bit hard and even some of her friends struggled to explain what to do clearly to her, but she pulled through. She just couldn't believe that her friends had to learn this stuff. It was hard stuff...at least, to her. 

After they were done, Mike looked down at his watch for the time. "It's three," he stated to the others. 

"Really?" Will asked. "That's earlier than usual." El had to agree. It was usually the evening when they stop and have to go. It was the time that Hopper comes back too.

"Well, we can hang out until Hopper comes back," Dustin stated. "If that's fine by Eleven." She smiled and nodded. She'd like for them to stay and hang out for a little while.

...

Since El and Hopper did live in a small cabin, there was little to do other than talking and watching TV. They mostly watched TV, but talked about other things like movies that are going to come out, shows they liked, and what high school could be like. Despite having little to do, El enjoyed their company, especially Mike's.

Her head was leaning on his shoulder and her arm linked with his as they all were watching a sitcom they find funny (with the exception of Max, who always rolled her eyes at the jokes). While Max, Lucas, and Dustin were arguing about whether or not the sitcom's really funny and Will was going to the bathroom, El snuggled up with Mike, who blushed when she did that, but smiled and patted her hair. She was watching a commercial for a rom-com. It looked interesting to her because of the couples. The main couple was like her and Mike, a guy accepting a weird girl for who she is. The other couple reminded her of Max and Lucas, loving each other but also arguing with each other. It was going to debut in a couple of weeks, so she practically burned the date into her memory.

Suddenly, Will got out of the bathroom and everything went silent when they heard a knocking on the door. It was the special knock, so that meant Hopper was back. All of them never tracked what time it was since they passed the time talking and watching TV. The curly-haired girl was enjoying the time she was having with her friends until she heard that. El sighed and used her powers to unlock the door. Lucas managed to get the remote and turn off the TV before the police chief himself came in.

As the man closed the door behind him, he looked at the kids and said, "Alright, you kids need to go now." All of them nodded as they stood up and said their goodbyes to El. Mike hugged her before saying his goodbye though, which she appreciated.

"I'll see you at school, then," he said to her.

She nodded. "Yeah, goodbye, Mike," she replied to him. Finally, they all got out of the cabin and left. She'll miss them, but the day high school begins was not that far, so she couldn't wait for that. After all, she'll hang out with them every high school day until it ends.


	10. With Animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #10: With Animal Ears
> 
> Setting: Costume Store in Hawkins, A Year After Season 2, Near Halloween
> 
> Other Characters: Hopper (mention), The Party (mention)
> 
> Point of View: Third-Person Plural (Mike and Eleven)
> 
> Summary: Mike and Eleven decide to try on some animal ears while looking for costumes for Halloween.
> 
> Warning: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was a pretty odd prompt to do, so I took some time thinking about it. Then I thought of this. This will be a short, but cute (I hope) one!

"How do I look, Mike?" El asked, who just put on a fake pair of dog ears. He turned to her and saw them on her. They were brown, long, and floppy...

And cute on her.

He smiled at her and said, "You look good, El."

She smiled back at him, blushing a little. "Thanks. Should I wear these?"

He thought about it for a moment. Both of them did decide to wear matching costume for Halloween, so they were trying to find matching outfits, but weren't succeeding.

He then said, "Okay, if there's another pair." She nodded as she began looking around for another pair. He continued looking for other matching costumes they could wear, in case there wasn't another pair of dog ears.

El dug through the box where the ears were in, looking for something similar to her. She really liked these pair of dog ears, another one with Mike would make him look cute. She then spotted another pair of dog ears, her face lighting up as she grabbed it and pulled it from the pile. It was a pair of dog ears, but unlike her long and floppy ones, they were short and folded. It was also a golden yellow. She looked puzzled, so she set it beside her and dug through the box some more to find an actual matching pair of dog ears. She couldn't find it, making her sigh. She then picked up the shorter pair of ears and looked at them, wondering if Mike would approve of this, despite it not being exactly matching.

She stood up and walked to him, saying, "Mike." The boy, looking at a clown costume, turned to her before seeing her put the other pair dog ears on him, surprising him a little. She stepped back and looked at him with the ears. She smiled, thinking he did look cute with those.

"E-El?" Mike asked, looking a bit puzzled as he touched the ears with each hand.

"You look good, Mike," she replied to him.

Now he blushed a little. "Oh, uh...thanks." He stopped blushing when he realized something. "These aren't matching."

Her smile disappeared when she nodded again. "I know. They're still dog ears, so I thought it might count."

Right, they were still dog ears. Completely different dog ears, but still the same. He saw the look on his girlfriend's face, the look that was asking him if they could be dogs this Halloween. Since it was her first Halloween since Hopper couldn't let her go last year, he thought that it wouldn't hurt to do what she wanted this time.

He gave her a reassuring smile and replied, "They count." She smiled again, feeling happy. "We'll be dogs this Halloween. Is that fine?" She nodded and gave him a hug, in which he returned. The Party and probably everyone else will definitely give them weird looks for looking like different dogs, but as long as she was happy, he'll take it.

Now there was the actual costumes themselves to look for...or hand-make.


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #11: Wearing Kigurumis
> 
> Setting: Mike's home, Modern Day AU (El still has her powers, but doesn't use them and kinda, sorta talks like everyone else)
> 
> Other Characters: Hopper (mention)
> 
> Point of View: First-Person (El)
> 
> Summary: While staying over at Mike's for the night, El wants him to try something she bought on with her.
> 
> Warning: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what kigurumis are, they're these cute animal onesies made in Japan that can be used as pajamas. I have a couple myself and they're pretty comfy! I think El would love these things, so I decided to write this in her point of view! Also, I'm trying something new here by making the prompt set in a modern-day AU and making Mike like Pokemon (I mean, I can see it). Hope you guys don't mind!
> 
> *Sorry for plugging, but if you enjoyed the 7th prompt, then read my new Mileven story, Finally Together, which takes place after it!*

These ki-gu-ru-mis looked interesting to me on the In-ter-net. They looked cute! Since Mike liked this thing called "Po-ke-mon" (I do too, thanks to him), I made Dad order two of them from this place called "Japan". I was so happy when I got them at the cabin! They were both Pikachu ki-gu-ru-mis. One for me...and one for Mike. It was my present for him when we were going to have a sleepover date again.

Well, today WAS the sleepover date with him, so I had to be prepared. That's why I decided to hide them in my backpack, to show Mike as a surprise. I really did hope he would like it.

When I arrived at his house, we did our homework together and then we were looking through shows and movies on this thing called "Netflix". I kept thinking if I should show him the ki-gu-ru-mis or not, since it was taking a while for us to look for something to watch on "Netflix". Then I thought of something.

"Does Po-ke-mon have a movie?" I asked Mike.

He looked at me and nodded. "Yeah, several," he answered. "Why? You wanna watch one?" I nodded, smiling. He nodded back. "Then let's see if there is one on here." He then searched it up while I get out the ki-gu-ru-mis. I couldn't stop smiling because I wanted Mike to like his, but I also felt kind of nervous too because...well, I don't know if he would like it.

"There's three," he stated. "Which one do you wanna watch, El?" I held up the kigurumis when he looked back at me. I saw his eyes widen. "Whoa, are those Pikachu pajamas?" He stood up and walked towards me while I nodded at him again.

"Yeah," I replied. "They are called ki-gu-ru-mis."

He looked a bit confused. "Kigu-what?"

"I saw them online. That's what they are called."

He nodded. "Sounds Japanese." He took his and looked at it. "You bought this for me?"

"Dad bought these, but yes, for you and for me." I kept smiling.

He smiled back at me and hugged me. "Thanks, El. I love it."

I hugged back, replying, "You're welcome, Mike." I was so glad he liked it! It was completely worth it!

...

After we both changed into the ki-gu-ru-mis, we looked at each other in them. I thought Mike looked good in it. "Uh...well, you look cute in it," he said to me.

I blushed and smiled at him again. "You too," I replied. Now he blushed too, making me giggle. 

"Uh, thanks, El."

We both then decided on one Po-ke-mon movie and watched it. I was enjoying it, being cuddled next to Mike. I smiled at the thought of the two of us being dressed like Pikachu. I thought we looked cute matching. 

After the movie, we decided to go to sleep, so we slept on Mike's bed, cuddling each other and still wearing the ki-gu-ru-mis. They were pretty comfortable to be in, so they did make for great pajamas! I hoped we could wear them in our next sleepover date again. Maybe I should make Dad buy different ones?


	12. Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #12: Making Out
> 
> Setting: Mike's room, set after Prompt #6, but before Prompt #2
> 
> Other Characters: Nancy, Hopper (mention)
> 
> Point of View: Third-Person Plural (Mike, Eleven, Nancy)
> 
> Summary: El wants to do something she saw on a TV show with Mike...
> 
> Warning: Young teenagers making out and enjoying it 'cause they're young teenagers with the hormones and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah...
> 
> This was hard for me to write because these two are so cute and innocent with their romance that I don't want to spice it up. But this prompt tells me to do so...plus, I have a strong feeling they'll do so in the next season (if I become wrong when it comes out, then good, my children deserve to be innocent). So, I hope you guys enjoy this! I tried my very best since make-out sessions are kinda hard to write for me (especially when it's young people doing it).

El just couldn't get it out of her head.

It was this...kissing she saw on a TV show.

She saw familiar with the peck on the lips and the pressing of lips, thanks to Mike, but this kiss...she never knew people could do that while kissing.

It involved tongues...and some sort of sound the two people make. 

She was laying on her bed, twiddling her fingers, still remembering that kiss she saw on TV. She was wondering if she should do that with Mike or not. She did love him very much, like those people loved each other in the show she watched. Maybe she should...?

_"El?"_ Mike asked through the walkie-talkie, making her break out of her thoughts.

She instantly grabbed it, pulled the antennae and replied, "Yes, Mike?"

_"It's almost time. You want me to come over or do you wanna come over?"_

Hopper did say he was going to be gone until the morning, so...

"I'll come over."

_"Okay."_

"And Mike?"

_"Yeah?"_

"I want to do something with you."

There was a few seconds of silence. _"Do something with me? What is it?"_

She grinned. "It's a surprise. I'll tell you when I get there."

_"U-um, okay. See you then."_

"Bye." She pushed the antennae down and got off of her bed to get her coat. She was really going to do this...she hoped it will be worth it.

* * *

After dinner, Mike was in his room, anxiously waiting for El to arrive. He was anxious because he wondered what "surprise" she was going to do with him. What exactly did she mean by that? What surprise could she possibly have in mind for him?

His thoughts disappeared when he suddenly heard a bang on the window. He whipped his head towards it to see Eleven. Smiling, he got off of his bed and proceeded to open the window to let her in. "Hey, El," he greeted her.

"Hey...Mike," she said as she watched him close the window now that she was inside. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as he then faced her. 

"You...wanted to do something with me?" he asked, being just as nervous as her.

She took a deep breath. This was going to happen now, no more stalling. She then brought his face to hers and kissed him. That took him by surprise, but not as much as when she licked his lips. His face instantly turned red and he pushed her away from him, leaving her eyes wide.

"M-Mike?" she asked, now feeling scared about how he felt about that. 

He wiped his lips, his face still red, as he asked her, "E-El...were you trying to...make out with me?"

She looked a bit confused. "Make out?"

Great, she didn't know what she was doing (at least to his knowledge). He sighed and looked away from her. "It's something the older kids do when they...love each other a lot..." Older kids do it too? She knew adults did it too, since she saw an adult couple do it on TV. 

She felt bad, so she walked towards Mike and said, "I'm sorry, Mike-"

He looked back at her. "I-it's okay, El, it's just..." He paused, seeing her nervous face. "Took me by surprise."

"Is that bad?"

He shook his head. "No, not at all." To be honest with himself...he did want to make-out with El, but he never felt ready...until now. They both looked at each other for what felt like a long time before Mike finally decided to approach her. "El."

"Yes...?"

They were finally close to each other, their hearts beating faster. "We can...uh...try again...if you want. I mean, I don't really know how to make out, but..."

Her eyes widened a little, surprised that he was willing to try again. She smiled a little and nodded at him. He smiled back at her as he brought her face to his and kissed her, just to initiate it for her. When she kissed back, she used her tongue again, but this time, he expected it, so he let it in by opening his mouth. He thought that her tongue in his mouth felt weird...

...and yet, it felt good...and thrilling.

No wonder teens liked to do this a lot. 

Impulsively, he kissed her back the same way, the two quickly getting into a make-out session. El's hand was propped to her back of his head so he wouldn't break the passionate kissing. Mike now had his hands reaching to her hips. To the both of them, this made them feel more than good. They felt so many things, so many new and wonderful things...

This led to them moving and going onto Mike's bed. He was on top and she was at the bottom, still making out, thinking of nothing else but each other. Instinctively, the boy's lips left hers and went on her neck. She gasped at the new sensation it gave her. She had seen this too, but experiencing it? It was more than she asked for and she didn't mind it.

"Mike..." she said in a...moan. That gave him goosebumps and some heat throughout his body, hearing her say his name like that.

She wanted to do the same to him too, so she placed her lips on his neck as well, making him moan on her neck before he buried his face in her curls. Now she felt the heat course through her body when he did that. Mike had no idea he would love being kissed at the neck too, but it wasn't like he hated it. Not at all-

Suddenly, the door opened, making them stop and look to see...Nancy. "Hey Mike, Mom wants to know if you wanted apple...pie..." she asked before trailing off, seeing their position on the bed and the fact that Eleven was there with wide eyes. She was frozen stiff while the two looked shocked. That sight just gave her some uncomfortable déjà vu, so she nervously smiled at them and said, "I-I think I'll have to go with a yes..." She then closed the door and walked away from it, still looking baffled as she placed a hand on her temple. El was back....and she and Mike were in a suggestive position. They shouldn't be in that sort of position at their age...oh God, were they about to...?

She sighed, kind of feeling glad to stop that before it was too late. It wouldn't lead to anything good, she would know...

...

Meanwhile, Mike got off of El, looking pretty embarrassed. "I-I'm so sorry, El!" he exclaimed, his face becoming more redder than before. "I didn't expect Nancy to come..."

She looked at him with a reassuring look. "It's not your fault, Mike," she replied to him. "Will she not tell?"

"Yeah, but still..." He sighed. "She'll probably have a long talk with me." He then looked at her. "Not that it's your fault or anything! I...I..." He smiled a little. "I enjoyed making out with you...El."

She smiled back at him, her heart fluttering as well as his. "I enjoyed it too, Mike." They both then shared an innocent kiss before she asked, "Should I stay here a little longer?" He knew why she asked that, it was obvious.

"Well, my mom doesn't check up on me until ten, so you can until then."

She nodded. "And Nancy?"

"I'll talk to her. She wouldn't tell anyone that she saw you, okay?" She nodded again, smiling once more.

...

After talking with Nancy and exchanging promises with her, the two did hang out with each other, though they were still thinking of their little make-out session before El decided to leave right at ten. To be honest with themselves, they wanted to do that again, but probably at El's next time, so that they won't be interrupted so early. They both did promise to Nancy though, that the making-out should be the limit, not going anywhere beyond that. It was a promise, so they had to keep it. Not that they minded though.

They loved the experience that was making out with each other.


	13. Eating Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #13: Eating Ice Cream
> 
> Setting: The new Dairy Queen in Hawkins, summer afternoon, post-Season 2
> 
> Other Characters: Benny (mention), Dr. Owens (mention), Ray (mention), Kali (mention), Dr. Brenner (mention)
> 
> Point of View: Third-Person Singular (Eleven)
> 
> Summary: Mike and El go on a short date to Dairy Queen, but she's rather uncomfortable about that...
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for Season 2 if you haven't watched it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The instant I saw the next prompt, I knew what to put in. So here it is! 
> 
> Sorry that this has less "eating ice cream" and more "El is being cautious so she can make sure she and Mike will be alright"...still hope you guys enjoy it though!

To be honest with herself, El felt very sketchy coming into Dairy Queen. It wasn't because of its weird name or the fact that it was getting crowded.

No, it was because of ice cream.

She liked ice cream, don't get her wrong, but...the last time she ate ice cream, someone close to her was killed in cold blood. Just thinking of Benny saddened her enough.

She continuously looked around to make sure there was nobody suspicious coming to this place. Sure, the Lab shut down and Dr. Owens promised her that no one will be looking for her. But there was...that guy she found with Kali and her gang the year before, saying that her Papa was still alive. If that was true, she had to be careful. The last thing she wanted was this date to go awry and...no, she couldn't even think of that. That would just make her break down then and there. That would look bad for her date with Mike.

"What do you want, El?" he asked her, breaking her out of her thoughts and having her look at him.

"What?"

He looked at her. "Is there a type of ice cream you want?" She looked up at the menu to find which one she wanted the most. The ice cream didn't look like what Benny offered her, but still, she felt uneasy.

Coming to an indecision, she shrugged and replied, "What do you want?"

"You want me to choose?"

She nodded at him. "Yes, I don't mind."

He nodded back at her. "Okay." They both finally reached the cash register, being greeted by a teenager in a Dairy Queen uniform.

"Hi, welcome to Dairy Queen," she greeted them. "How can I help you kids?"

"Can we get one banana split sundae and that's it?" he asked her.

She put in the price for that in the cash register while El was curious. A banana split sundae? She looked up and saw it on the menu. It had three scoops of ice cream: the first with chocolate sauce, the second with a yellow sauce she didn't recognize, and the last with strawberry sauce. It also had two slices of banana at each side. It actually looked yummy. She couldn't wait to eat it with Mike!

But...still...

She looked around cautiously again for any suspicious figures. She still didn't see any, much to her relief. If she did-

"El," he said to her, making her snap out of her thoughts and look at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she instantly answered him.

"Well, let's get out of the line and wait for the sundae, alright?" She nodded at him as they got out of the line and sat at a table. They both sat across from each other, but as they sat down, El continued to look around again for anybody suspicious. That began to worry Mike. "El?"

She instantly whipped her head towards him and replied with, "Yes, Mike?"

He frowned at her. "What's going on? You're acting weird. I thought you got used to dates like this."

She was...ish. She sighed and placed her hand on the table. "I..."

Mike then held her hand, looking at her straight in the eyes. "El, you know you can tell me everything, right? I trust you."

She smiled a little and nodded at him. "I trust you too." She let out a deep breath and told him, "I'm just looking for bad men."

He gave her a rather puzzled look. "What?"

"Anyone that wants to ruin our date and..." She trailed off, looking away from him and frowning at the flashback she had of Benny dying. "...kill you."

She said that in a whisper, but Mike caught wind of that. "What?! Why would you think that?"

"Benny..."

His eyes widened, El knowing that she had told him about him. "Oh..." He gently squeezed her hand, her looking back at him. "It's alright, El. No bad men will come kill me. Not only is Dr. Owens making sure that's not happening, it'd be pretty stupid of them to kill me in public, right?"

He had a point, it would be stupid of them to do something like that in public. Now she felt a bit relieved from that thought. "Yeah..."

"Everything will be fine, El. I promise." She smiled at him, a substitute for "okay", before squeezing his hand.

"Banana split sundae for two," announced the cashier. They both looked at her before letting their hands go and Mike standing up to go get it. When he got it, he went back to the table and set it between him and her, handing her a plastic spoon.

"Dig in." She nodded before they both dug their spoons into different parts of the sundae and began eating it. Her eyes widened at the flavor it brought her, tasting the cream and the chocolate sauce. 

"This tastes good."

Mike smiled back at her. "Really?"

She nodded at him. "Really." He then took her spoon and scooped a different part of her ice cream, puzzling her a little. "What are you doing?"

"Um...something couples usually do," he answered rather shyly, blushing a little. She still looked puzzled, so he continued, "Couples...when they eat ice cream, they feed it to each other with their spoons." Now she blushed and smiled, liking the sound of that. "Do you want to?" She immediately nodded. "Open your mouth." She did and he slowly trailed the spoon of ice cream to it. When it got in, she closed her mouth, sucked the ice cream, and tasted it before he took it out. She looked joyed, making him smile.

She then took his spoon to do the same thing for him. He opened his mouth and she put it in there, him tasting the ice cream before she pulled it out. His face was pretty red, but she didn't mind that, giggling. In fact, his red face was one of the many things she found cute about him.

"Sorry," he said to her, trying to shake off the blush.

She shook her head at him, keeping her smile. "For what? Being...cute?" He chuckled and blushed more before they continued eating their banana split sundae.


	14. Genderswapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #14: Genderswapped
> 
> Setting: Basement of Mike's (or in this case, Michaela's *pronounced as Makayla, in case you didn't know*) house, during Season 1
> 
> Other Characters: Dustin, Lucas, Will (mention)
> 
> Point of View: Third-Person Plural (Eleven, Michaela)
> 
> Summary: Michaela and her friends find a boy that wasn't Will and brings him to her home. She tries to talk to him.
> 
> Warning: A boy about to undress himself in front of a girl, not knowing any better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I saw this prompt, I thought of many ways how I can write this. I could rewrite a canon scene or create something post-canon or create something original. That's what caused this long wait. Sorry!
> 
> I finally decided to rewrite this little scene from Season 1, Episode 2! I hope you guys will enjoy it, despite its length!
> 
> (BTW, Lucas and Dustin's genders aren't changed for this scene as well as Will's.)
> 
> (Also BTW, I have actually written a scene similar this for my ST fanfic on FF.net, M11. However, the clear difference is that my FF.net fanfic is a role-swap retelling of the show while this is just a genderbend of two characters, just for this prompt. Also, I'm not writing it the same, just so you know.)

And so there he was.

Not Will, but a completely soaked boy with a buzz-cut who wore nothing more than an over-sized Benny's Diner shirt, also having a sand-colored jacket on his shoulders.

Lucas and Dustin never expected this...

Neither did Michaela.

All of them looked at him as he looked at them and breathed heavily, being silent for who knows how long. Finally, Michaela broke the silence and asked, "Is there a number we can call? For your parents?" He looked up at her.

"What's up with your hair, dude?" Dustin asked the boy, who now looked at him. "Ya have cancer?" The boy looked puzzled at the last word, not knowing what it is.

"Did you run away?" Lucas also asked, the boy looking up at him.

"Are you in trouble?"

"Is that blood?" The dark-haired boy reached to the mysterious boy when he saw a red stain on his shirt. The dark-haired girl, however, swatted his hand away.

"Hey, stop! You're freaking him out!"

"HE'S freaking ME out!"

"I bet he's deaf," the curly-haired boy suggested. He then clapped his hands towards him, making him shoot back a little. He shook his head and look at his friends. "Okay, he's not deaf."

Michaela rolled her eyes at the boys and said, "That's enough, you two! He's just scared and cold." She thought of giving him some clothes, so she went to the laundry basket and got out the washed and dried clothes from the day before. As thunder rolled in, the boy tensed up, closing his eyes and looking fearful. The girl then came back with some clothes and told him, "Here, these are clean and dry clothes, okay?"

The boy looked at her before looking at the clothes she handed to him. He grabbed them and rubbed them against one cheek. She was right, they were. So he placed them beside him on the couch, took off the jacket, stood up, and proceeded to take off his shirt. The freckled girl exclaimed, "Oh my God!" in shock and turned her back away from him while her guy friends ran to him and stopped him from removing his shirt, shouting, "No, no, no, no, no!" The boy gave them a puzzled look.

"Okay, dude, listen," Lucas said, pointing at the bathroom. "See that? Go there so you can have some privacy, alright?"

"Yeah," Dustin chimed in. "You don't undress in front of a girl. Leave that shit to teenagers." Now the boy felt bad for scaring Michaela like that. He didn't mean to scare her.

He grabbed his clothes after the two boys let him go and walked to the bathroom. Michaela decided to accompany him to make sure he has some privacy. Once he entered into the bathroom, she began to close the door. Suddenly, the boy saw what she was doing and stopped her, making her give him a weird look. "Wait, you don't want it closed?" she asked him.

He shook his head and answered, "No."

Her face lit up a little when she finally heard his voice. "Oh, so you can speak." She looked at the door before looking back at him. "Well...how about we keep the door right..." She pulled it back, the boy's hand still on it. When there was a one-inch gap, she stopped. "...here? Is that better?"

He nodded at her. "Yes." She nodded back at him and gave him a smile before she left. He liked her. He didn't think she was bad so far, like the...the bad men.

Meanwhile, Michaela released a deep sigh. A boy, a boy none of them knew, tried to undress in front of her. What was that about?

...

After talking to Dustin and Lucas about the mysterious boy and what the plan was of dealing with him, Michaela had him settle into a little makeshift tent she constructed in two minutes, giving him a sleeping bag for a bed and a cushion for a pillow. Once the boys left and he was setting up his bed, she asked, "Um, so...what's your name?" He looked up at her, making her feel a little embarrassed. "Sorry to ask that just now, but I really do want to know."

Since she wasn't bad, he figured that he should show her. He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and revealed an embedded tattoo that read, "011". The girl's eyes widened at the sight of that, reaching out to it. "Is that real?" However, the boy pulled his arm back to prevent her from touching it, giving her a look that told her not to touch it. She looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I just never seen a kid with a tattoo before." She paused for a few seconds. "But what does it mean? Eleven?" The boy just pointed to himself as an answer. "That's your name?" He nodded at her. It was a pretty odd name to give to a kid, but she'll roll with it, so she shrugged.

"Okay, Eleven. Um..." She pointed at herself. "My name is Michaela. Michaela Wheeler." She then dropped her hand to the ground. "Maybe we can call you 'El'. It's short for Eleven." He liked the sound of "El", so he nodded at her again. "Well, um, okay." She smiled at him before standing up and grabbing the blanket that will work as his curtain. "'Night, El."

He looked up at her and replied, "'Night, Michaela." She stopped, feeling her heart race a little when he said that. She wondered why. She decided to shrug it off and drop the blanket on him. She turned off the lights and walked away, but not before stopping to look at him again. She wondered who this kid really was. A boy with a buzz-cut named Eleven? That was odd in and of itself. But he wasn't bad, she didn't know what Lucas and Dustin were thinking.

Well, he'll be gone tomorrow, so it was nice to talk to him while it lasted.

She finally went upstairs to go to her bedroom.

Meanwhile, Eleven huddled himself up on his bed. At least this place was warmer and more comfortable...

Like Benny's.

Just the thought of him made him want to cry. It didn't help that it was dark now and the lightning and thunder didn't go away. He shook like a leaf and trembled in fear, hoping the bad men won't come and take him away again...and hurt Michaela, who was so nice to him...


	15. In A Different Clothing Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #15: In a different clothing style
> 
> Setting: A Store in a Shopping Mall, Post-Season 2, during the summer of 1985 (possibly pre/during Season 3)
> 
> Other Characters: Nancy, The Party (mention)
> 
> Point of View: Third-Person Singular (Mike)
> 
> Summary: While being on a trip to the mall, El persuades Mike to try out a punk-like outfit, wearing one already.
> 
> Warning: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How funny that I made this take place a shopping mall and Noah recently spoiled that it's a setting in the third season. xD
> 
> Anyways, this idea popped up when I saw the prompt, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

"Hey, Mike? Can you wear these?"

They were just in a store El wanted to go to in the mall and he turns and suddenly sees El in a much different outfit than usual. She wore a black shirt underneath a dark gray jean jacket, tattered faded gray pants, and black combat boots. Seeing her like this nearly startled him. "E-El?!" he exclaimed, eyeing her head-to-toe to make sure it was her. In terms of her face, she didn't look so punk, she looked like a normal girl wearing punk clothes. It was jarring, but it wasn't like she looked bad in it. In fact...

"Mike?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and replied, "Yeah?"

She held up the bunch of clothes she picked out for him. "Can you wear these please?"

He looked at them, thinking they were the same punkish clothes she was wearing. He didn't want to be rude to her since this was a date, so he just grabbed them from her and nodded. "O-okay." She smiled before he asked, "One question." She nodded at him, her smile disappearing. "Do you like those kind of clothes?"

She looked down at her outfit and nodded. "Yes."

"Why?"

She looked away from him for a second before answering, "I just do."

Okay, it must just be something she liked, like Eggos. He wasn't not going to judge her for it, she was his girlfriend and most importantly, she was El. He nodded and replied, "Okay. I'll try these on." She smiled at him before he went into the men's dressing room. 

He placed the clothes on the bench and began undressing himself to put on the punk clothes El picked out for him.

...

Finally, he was done dressing in the clothes El picked out for him and looked at the mirror to see how he looked. He wore a rather tight pair of faded jeans, a plain black T-shirt, a black studded leather jacket that surprisingly fit him, and black combat boots that also surprisingly fit him. Much to his surprise, he actually didn't look bad in it. It was like he was never a nerd, just a sidekick to some badass. He wondered what the Party would react to seeing him like this.

He then got out of the dressing room, letting his girlfriend look at him. Her eyes widened, making him nervously smile. "So...how do I look, El?" he asked her.

"Handsome..." she answered, making him blush but keep his smile. He was glad she thought he looked good.

"Um, well, thanks." She smiled back at him.

"Whoa," a familiar voice interjected. The two looked to see Nancy, who Hopper told to supervise them during the date because he had to do something for work. This will be the last time though, Hopper promised. "You two look surprisingly good in those." They both giggled and smiled before she specifically looked at her little brother. "Especially YOU, Mike. It's a step-up from your usual nerdy look." He raised an eyebrow at her, making her laugh and hold her hands up. "I'm just saying." It wasn't HIS type of style, but at least he looked good in it, probably better than the rest of the Party would.

"Do you guys want to buy them?" Nancy asked them.

Before he could answer, El did. "Yes!" She latched herself onto Mike's arm, looking up at him.

Well, he would do anything for El, so he nodded. "Yeah, of course."

The teenager crossed her arms and smirked at him. "But do you have enough allowance money?"

...that was a good question.

El released her hold from his arm as he rushed inside the dressing room and took out his wallet from the pocket of his regular jeans. He had...twelve dollars. He doubted that would buy them both sets of clothes in a store like this.

He released a deep sigh and got out to show his sister the twelve dollars. She deeply sighed as well, rolling her eyes and mouthing, "You owe me." He rolled his eyes back at her, though that was fair. She then got out some money from her purse and told the two. "Change out of those. I'll help pay for your clothes."

El looked very giddy and said, "Thanks, Nancy!" She then ran to the girls' dressing room.

He saw his teenage sister mutter something under her breath, making him reply, "What, you don't like to help out your little brother? After all we've been through-"

"Get changed."

He chuckled before he went back to the dressing room. At least after all they've been through, they didn't really hate each other like before. Now they just tease and support each other. He'd rather have that than keep the hate they had between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what, on second thought, this COULD'VE been the Shopping prompt...but eh, whatever.


	16. During Their Morning Ritual(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #16: During their Morning Rituals
> 
> Setting: An apartment near a college, 5 years after Season 2, Fall
> 
> Other Characters: Hopper (mention), The Party (mention)
> 
> Point of View: Third-Person Plural (Mike, El)
> 
> Summary: Waking up to a new day, Mike and El prepare to go out and get to their college classes.
> 
> Warning: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I'm halfway done with this challenge...wow.
> 
> Anyways, I knew the second I saw this prompt that I wanted to make this kind of story. So I aged up Mike and Eleven and made them live together near a college they both applied to. It'll be short. 
> 
> However...uh, there's three things: I've been updating on FF.net more often. I've also been focusing on work from my tech school and college classes, so this chapter was pretty delayed. Sorry for the wait! And the other thing is that I'm not used to writing out routines, so...yeah. Hope you guys enjoy this anyway!

When a clock hit 7:00, its alarm sounded, beeping multiple times. A groan was heard from El in bed before Mike's hand hit the "Snooze" button. "I hate that clock..." the telekinetic girl grumbled, holding onto her boyfriend tighter.

"No one likes alarm clocks, El..." Mike replied before yawning. "But we need them to wake up."

She snuggled her face into his chest. "I still don't like them..."

"You don't need to like them, but we need to get used to them." She groaned again, making him a chuckle a little before kissing the top of her head. "Come on, we need to get up." Instead of letting him go as he tried to get up, she held onto him even more tighter than before. "El..." She groaned once again, letting him go and the two sitting up.

"I hate Mondays..." she grumbled, her brown hair disheveled and her soft-pink pajamas wrinkly. She got off of the bed, scratching her head.

"Everyone does," he replied, getting off the bed as well, having bedhead and his blue plaid pajamas wrinkly as well.

They both walked towards the bathroom in their apartment room and got in. In there, they both had brushed their teeth, flossed, and rinsed their mouths with mouthwash. After doing those things, then they got their own brushes to do their hair, El getting a straightener for her messy hair. As he began to brush his hair down, she plugged in the straightener and proceeded to straighten her hair, eventually styling it into a bob with curved ends. Mike had always brushed his hair to the same bowl cut with the bangs parted at the left. Some things would never change with him.

After they were done with their hair, the couple got out of the bathroom and went to their closet. Mike opened it, one side hanging his clothes and the other hanging El's. They each went to their respective side and looked through to see which pieces of clothes they should wear today. El would either wear a casual dress or a plain colored shirt with skinny jeans and a jean jacket. Mike would always wear something classified as "nerdy": usually some sort of collared shirt or some sweater, some sort of tan or beige pants, and white shoes. However, no matter what he decides to wear, he always wore his glasses with them.

Once they picked out their clothes, they got them out of the closet and began to undress. At first, when they started undressing in front of each other in their teen years, of course it was very awkward because...well, they...loved each other and, uh...they never saw each other half-naked before then, so...yeah. But the more they did it, the more they got used to it. That didn't mean they stopped liking seeing each other half-naked...they would stare for a couple of seconds with red cheeks, like they were right now as they were undressing. Both had smiled at each other before focusing on getting dressed.

El put on a casual dress with a collared, teal top and a navy-blue overall skirt, white socks, and black Mary-Janes while Mike put on a multi-colored sweater, tan-colored pants, and white sneakers. The woman spun around a little and asked, "Do I look good, Mike?"

He smiled. "You always look good, El," he answered.

She blushed and smiled back at him before she headed to the mini-kitchen their apartment had. Thanks to Hopper, El became good at cooking, better than him and Mike. She also used her knowledge of cooking to teach Mike and he was...getting better, to say the least. Cooking usually took 15-20 minutes while eating took just as long.

As her boyfriend went to the fridge and got out a carton of orange juice, El got the supplies she needed to make some eggs and bacon for the two of them. Mike grabbed a couple glass cups from the cabinet and opened up the carton to pour the juice into the both of them. He brought the glasses to the table before closing the carton and putting it in the fridge.

While she was cooking, the two were talking about their college work and El's new job in the new cafe that opened up on-campus. She was eventually done and the two ate their eggs and bacon, still talking about more things, including what the Party's been up to. It's been a year since they were in college, so many things happened during that time and still now.

After they were done eating, they cleaned up after themselves and got their backpacks, filled with the supplies needed for their classes. Locking their hands together, they exited their apartment room and walked down the hallway before going down the stairwell. They finally exited the building and walked to Mike's Mustang in the parking lot. They went inside, Mike getting out the keys from the front of his backpack before they both put their backpacks at the back. They buckled themselves up and then he started the car. He backed out and then drove them right to their college, which was 10 minutes away.

After 10 minutes of hearing and singing to pop hits because El loved pop, the couple finally arrived at the college campus. Mike had them park in one lot that was closest to both of their classrooms. They unbuckled themselves and got out with their backpacks in their hands. They shrugged them on and stepped onto the sidewalk where they would have to part. They held each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes.

"Well, I'll see you in a few hours?" Mike said to her.

El smiled and nodded. "A few hours," she replied. "I'll miss you."

He chuckled a little and smiled back. "We always miss each other."

She giggled. "Yeah, but it's true."

"You're right." They then shared a quick kiss before letting each other go and walking in different directions to their respective classrooms.

They always went with this routine every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. Last year, it was all the days shuffled up in three combinations. Still, they've been doing this routine for over a year and didn't get tired of it...except on occasion. But still, it was a workable routine that worked for the both of them.


	17. Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #17: Spooning
> 
> Setting: El and Hopper's Cabin, in the same universe as Prompts #2, #6, and #12 (set after them), Hawkins Lab (dream version, thankfully)
> 
> Other Characters: Brenner (dream Brenner, that is), Hopper (mention), Kali (mention)
> 
> Point of View: Third-Person Singular (El)
> 
> Summary: Eleven has a nightmare, but then wakes up and realizes where she is today.
> 
> Warning: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before I say anything, I have to let something off of my chest...
> 
> THIS HIT 10,000 VIEWS?! HOLY MOTHER OF-
> 
> Seriously, when I first started this, I was surprised that the hits went up to 1,000 in a couple days! Now I'm past the halfway point and this has over 10,000 views?! Wow...I have to say, thank you all for making this have so many hits! It's more than I ever thought I'd get from this, but that's a good thing! So thank you all very much!
> 
> Whew, now with that off of my chest, here's the next prompt! It's very short, but I hope it still delivers after this long wait (finishing up college and tech school classes and updating fanfics on my FF.net account)!
> 
> Also...Happy 2019!

_El suddenly felt cold. She don't know why, because the cabin was warmed up due to the fire in the furnace. But she didn't find herself at the cabin. It was just darkness. Was she there already? She wouldn't be if she wasn't visiting someone. She felt the floor, not being liquidy like that place. It was completely solid and smoothed out. She became scared because this place suddenly feels familiar to her. Where was she?_

_She suddenly heard the door creak open...a sound that gave her a really familiar bad feeling. It opened up and revealed some sort of dark silhouette behind some kind of light. She was blinded by the light for a few seconds, not recognizing the silhouette straight away._

_Then it spoke, "Eleven."_

_She could feel her blood run cold when that name was spoken by the very voice that still haunted her to this day. It couldn't be..._

_"P...Papa...?"_

_The light showed the callous grin he always had. "Welcome back."_

_She shook her head, backing away from him as he began walking towards her and shaking her head. "No..."_

_"Oh yes, Eleven. You are back home now."_

_She knew this couldn't be real, so she kept backing away and shaking her head. "This isn't my home."_

_She could see his grin drop, looking disappointed. "Of course it is. You've lived here all your life, under my care."_

_She gave him a sharp glare, her eyes getting watery. "You never cared for me."_

_"If I had never cared for you, why do you have shelter? Food?" The girl could feel her back against the wall now. "I gave you those things. Some other children aren't so lucky to have one or even both."_

_She began moving away from him. "Go...away."_

_"You are needed for another experiment, Eleven. I have to take you to it."_

_She shook her head, now cornered as her tears came running down her cheeks. "No, go away!"_

_His blue eyes pierced into her brown ones. "Don't make me have to take you there by force. You wouldn't want that to happen, right?" He then reached his hands out to her._

_"GET OOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!!!!"_

* * *

Eleven's eyes shot open, her gasping. She panted as she realized that the cabin she and Hopper lived in was warm and so was what she embracing her from behind. She looked back and saw Mike peacefully sleeping and holding her from behind. She smiled and released a sigh of relief, putting her hands on top of his. He only shifted a little, making her smile wider. They weren't holding each other like this when they went to sleep, but after what she's seen, she needed this. It was like she was on top of a spoon head. It was a comfy position. 

That aside, why did she had a nightmare about...him? It's only been a year, right? Only Kali made her see him that one night...she still couldn't forgive her for that. Still...why? She never wanted to see him again, dream or not, though the former was preferable. 

She looked through a window in her room, thinking that maybe it was just a bad dream. She hoped she didn't get so many bad dreams involving Papa. Besides, she was at a better place now: a warm cabin with Mike, the boy she cared about most, holding her from behind. Hopper was also a better Papa than her Papa. She was happy...she didn't want all of that to go away in a heartbeat and she'll make sure it won't.

Finally, Eleven closed her eyes and after a bit, drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, also...WHO'S PUMPED TO WATCH SEASON 3 ON THE 4TH OF JULY?!


End file.
